


Dancing with a stranger

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Relationship, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome, additional kinks to come, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: You find yourself in a very interesting situation with three Handsome man, after one of them becomes interested in you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure indulgence. Will be multi-chapter. Please forgive me for my grammar.

You weren’t even going to head out to the bar. You were consumed with so much anger to even remotely feel up to flirting with people who’s only mission tonight was to get drunk, get lucky or escape a semi-traumatic event.

You weren’t sure why, but things in life have always lined up for you in a weird way. People always said to ‘follow your gut’ and so far trusting your gut hasn’t necessarily failed you, on the contrary it has not only led you to unspeakable trauma, heartbreak, happiness, contentment,but most of all it has lead you to some interesting places, things and people.

So when your gut was telling you, your boyfriend of three years was acting weird and most likely had a side piece, you took the feeling with a grain of salt. After all, worrying now was futile. It was as if fate was always set in stone when it came to you. 

That’s how you found yourself being pulled to this particular bar, at this particular time. You sat your pretty self in the stool on the bar and asked the bartender for your favorite drink. Lashes fluttering as the bartender winked at you and said that your drink was on him.  
Of course you’re not too shabby looking. While you’re not a Victoria secret model, you could very well pass as a bodacious Lane Bryant model. You were stuck in between too curvy to be considered skinny, but enough curves to be soft and desirable. This society sucked, but you know your worth and no one’s opinions mattered like yours did. Even if you did self deprecate from time to time; I mean you are human after all right? Sometimes, no matter how confident you were; you had intrusive thoughts.

The eyes that were glued to you, you felt them before you spotted them.

Three of them. 

Another drink gets placed in front of you, this time by a blonde girl who barely looks old enough to work in the bar. Eyes blue and dead, strong angled nose and short enough to be considered ‘fun size’ however, her face said anything, but. “Those three gentleman send you this.” She slipped the shot glass closer to you and leaned in “if they get too rowdy or you don’t feel safe, let me know.” And you knew she wasn’t messing around. The situation didn’t look good. Three guys vs. one girl, no matter your size, anything over two was a threat.

You smile at her and wave her concerns off, the moment your eyes met theirs. You knew of them, met them during your ex-boyfriends Holiday party. ‘This is probably a pity drink.’ You told yourself ‘Mike, probably told them I broke up with him’ the anger in you flashed in your eyes and you picked up the shot and signed language them a ‘thank you’ hoping they understood, and drowned the shot.   
The liquid felt so damn good burning down your throat. A blissful smile crept up on your face and you watch in amusement as they called the bartender over to their table.

“Excuse me.” You turned your head towards the voice, instantly met with cerulean eyes. His smile soft on his face and eyebrows that overshadowed his face. “Would you do me the honors of letting me have this dance.” You’re eyebrows forward down into a scowl. You didn’t know what song was playing or why he wanted to dance in a small bar? Sure, there was a makeshift area for the drinking idiots that wanted to dance, but currently the only other person dancing was holding on to a beer bottle and twirling around the stage as if said bottle was its dance partner. 

“Sure.” You smiled and took his hand into yours. You felt the other two eye the two of you. Emerald eyes with an over enthusiastic smile on his face and slate grey with a hint of blue eyes scowling at both your directions. Body language screaming: I could be doing something better at home.

“(Y/n) am I correct?” His lips close to your left ear graced your earlobe as he spoke in your ear. “I’m Erwin, the guy with brown hair is Eren and the one with raven hair, is Levi. We work with Mike.”

You knew that already, you had met them a few months ago, while attending the company’s Holiday party. You had payed closed attention to the three gentlemen. Even at the party, they were all buddied up. Your best friend Petra intently eyed the guy named Levi. She was head over heals for the guy, but was dating Oluo, who tried to mimic Levi. 

“Nice to finally met you.” You said back. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” You were being a bit paranoid, they were after all, Mike colleges. Erwin was the CEO of the Survey Corps a company that mainly focused on Veteran soldiers. Levi was his right hand and Eren followed Levi. The three chairman where revered. Mike had high respect for Erwin, and everyone obeyed Levi while everyone loved Eren. 

“I had my eye on you that night, I was hoping you were one of Petra’s single friend that night, but then I saw Mike come from behind and press you to him.” He sadly smiled at you and said “I wanted to be selfish and tell you that he’s been cheating on you with Nanaba, but I didn’t think that was my place to say, after all I don’t fully believe in monogamy.”

“The biggest CEO doesn’t believe in monogamy? Oh, color me shocked.” You giggled, the shots taking effect. “Does your girlfriend approve of me?” You asked half jokingly.

“My two boyfriends, approve of you, just fine.” You gulped your smart ass remark, your eyes bugged out and you felt your blood drain. 

“Okay, well I think this is where I thank you for the shots and bid you goodnight, to you and your boyfriends.” You let go of him and tried to go back to the bar to pay your tab, only to find out they had payed for it. 

Erwin, intercepted you near the door, his hand taking you by the arm, steering you towards the bathroom. You let him pull you to his desired destination, you were too shocked to do anything else. His warm large hand on your soft skin, left you wanting a bit more of his touch. He pushed the door open and lead you in first. Eren and Levi were inside waiting for the two of you.

“We like you.” Eren boldly exclaimed “Erwin likes you a lot.” 

“We don’t just let anyone in our triangle, you should feel...special.” Levi spoked as emotionless as ever. 

“(Y/n), we would love to give you the opportunity to be our girlfriend.” Erwin let Eren lean on him, his hands intertwined with his. 

You let a laugh escape your mouth and Levi’s glare silence you up “Did Mike put you up to this?” Their eyebrows raised in surprise as you mention your ex. “Or are you asking me to be a beard?”

“The three of us are Pansexuals and obviously into polyamory relationship, Erwin wants a wife and children, but still wants Eren and I to be his boyfriends. The package deal is; you get to have all of us.” He spoke in a chilling monotone voice that almost betrayed the shimmer in his eyes. It wasn’t there before, but he was talking about an interesting topic, one that had you momentarily short circuiting.

“W-What?” You’re not sure what was happening. Mike must think this is funny. You broke up with him, so his revenge is playing this joke on you. “Guys this isn’t funny. I don’t know how Mike got you on board to play this mean joke on me, but you guys need to cut it out.” You tried to take your exit only to be stopped by Levi this time. 

“This isn’t a joke. I know you’re Petra’s friend, she must talk about us, do you really think-and really think hard about it- that we have time to mess around or ‘joke’ as you put it?”  
You shook your head no “We are serious about you being our girlfriend, Erwin has taken a serious interest in you and as the loving and supportive Boyfriends, Eren and I are... we don’t think you’re terribly bad looking...I don’t mind fucking you.”

“Yeah, I side with Levi.” Eren smiled at you “You’re beautiful, cant deny that, but your not my type in anyway.” He shrugged at you “Anything for, Erwin.”

You felt like you were being ripped apart by two man who you had no intentions of ever wanting to date. Never in a million years were those two your type. 

“Let’s get something straight. You both aren’t Prince Charming either.” You looked at Levi “ I mean, will you need a step stool to be able to fuck me? Is your dick even big enough to handle all of this?” You ran your hands down your curves as his eyes looked wide and mystified you even have the balls to talk to him like that. “Trust me Eren, you can try to degrade my body all you want, but I can still get hotter man than you.”

“Damn bitch... I mean... look, I’ve never dated a girl before okay. I don’t know if I’ll be good at it. That’s what I meant by ‘You’re not my type in anyway’ I promise I wasn’t trying to degrade you or anything like that.” His eyes showcased his sincerity.

“So your taller than Eren and I, so what? I shove my dick in this mammoth all the fucking time and he turns to putty every.single.time.” He punctuated his last words. Erwin was blushing red, you knew talking about his size was a low blow, who knew, he could be the one who had the biggest Cock out of the three. It was just surprising to know Erwin was a bottom.

“Not interested.” This time you looked up to Erwin who’s face showed how upset he was to hear your answer. “I’m sorry, Erwin. I’m not sure if I can accept.” 

“Just think about it?” He lets go of Eren and walk straight to you “There’s no rush. I promise we will treat you right.”

“For the mean time-“ Levi snatches your cellphone from your hand “Here’s our numbers.” There’s a ring coming out of Erwin’s back pocket looking like the fat kid who got his chocolate cake, he smirks “now we got yours.”   
You shook your head and left without saying another word.

The brisk February weather bit at your soft skin. The ivory dress you wore to the bar concealed by a black pea coat. Your feet were protesting the stilettos you wore, but damn if they didn’t make your legs look amazing. A random guy whistles at you and you give him a polite smile. He eyes you up and down like you were a snack. You wave at him, while continuing with your sultry walk. 

Damn Mike.

“I’m just tired okay?” He had shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t want to deal with seeing your pudginess. Get on a diet and I’ll come back to you.” Those were his reasonings for cheating on you. Nanaba was gorgeous, fierce and loyal. You felt bad that Mike degraded you, but technically speaking, aside from your PCOS, you were not diabetic and you ate healthy and worked out hard. Mike was well aware, he was the one who put you into this regimen. While you’ll change to be a healthier you, you sure as fuck wasn’t going to starve yourself for some Dick. 

Your apartment building appears after you turn to your right. The night is dark and full of brittle coldness, you shiver into your coat. Wishing you would have wore jeans instead of a dress. There were times when you wondered if going the extra mile was worth it? Sure make up, clothes, cooking and giving all of yourself to a man who traded you for someone who is better looking than you. How could you possibly be enough for three, when you were barely good enough for one.

The appeal was there, who wouldn’t love to be in this type of situation? The three of them would be yours. The three would love you, if not for you, for Erwin. They seemed sincere when they said they wanted to make you their girlfriend, but at what cost? Wasn’t one mans betrayal hard enough? What happens when they decide that they made a mistake and don’t want you in their lives? That’s three heartbreaks all-in-one. 

Could your body possibly endure three wonderfully sculpted men? How would they plan to have intercourse? What about daily life shenanigans? There was just so much to take into consideration. Could you really be okay knowing all three of them have been together and you’re the new comer fresh out of a relationship that had wedding bells ringing in your head.

‘Am I emotionally stable to give myself to them?’ You thought to yourself.

The walk into the lobby of your building held two men. One tall, blond and muscular the second taller than the blond, slightly muscular, but lanky, dark hair and a frown etched on his features, but was deceiving.

“Reiner, Bertholdt.” You smiled at your two best friends and business partners. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.” You jiggle your key into the Elevator to unlock your apartment floor.

“Well there’s not a lot of free time.” Reiner’s burly laugh shook your frame as he hugged you. “Besides, Bertholdt here, got home sick.”

“You mean his wallet hurt, just thinking of anymore unnecessary spending?” You laugh and got hugged by the huge teddy that is Bertholdt.

“You know me so well. Every time we headed out to town, Reiner here, wanted to take every other souvenir he could find.” He softly spoke “I though we were going to blow out the budget we set.”

“Poor Bert, nearly sweated out of his clothes on the last stop, which by the way it’s your gift.” His smirk reached his eyes and you knew Reiner got you something amazing.

“This necklace is beautiful.” The Brawn blonde, didn’t give you a chance to open the package it came in. He automatically placed it on your neck. The colors were (color), your favorite. The single pendant hung lose from a thin rose gold chain that complemented the finish of the pendant that was a nice intricate (flower) it looked expensive and you sympathize with Bertholdt on this one. “Guys, you shouldn’t have.” You gave them a teary eyed smile. They were the only family you had left, well chosen family anyway.

“I know you’ll hate us for saying this, but we told you so. Mike was bad news, I’m pretty sure he’s been cheating on you since that one time I caught him with that girl in the gym. I don’t care what anyone says, the asshole was scouting her for a booty call.” Reiner spat out his disgust for your former boyfriend.

“I have juice drama for you two.” You wanted to smile and wink at them, but it was drama and it involved you.

“Spill it girl.” Rainer jumped excitedly as the elevator reached the top floor of the apartment building. 

“First, I want to say that the unit four floors below you, has requested an additional parking spot and a storage locker in the basement.” Bertholdt always put business first.

The three of you had grown up together. Your parents being good friends since high school. While the two were a year older than you, the school system-thanks to their birthdays being so far away from the enrollment- had them in your school year. You were inseparable. Everyone assumed you would end up with Reiner, but you never saw them in that way. Then in high school, your two best friends came out to you, declaring they are in love with each other. 

Bertholdt’s parents had passed away when he was only seven years old. Leaving him under your parents care, only living relative being his grandfather, but was in a retirement home; struck down with illness.

Reiner’s father was never in the picture, his mother did her best to take care of him. Never at home, always working two jobs or simply elsewhere. New man of the week who gave her false promises, ultimately use her and leave. On to the next flavor of the week. She passed away from an overdose; her body recovered from a hotels parking garage. 

The moment they came out, your family- bigoted assholes- kicked Bertholdt out. You couldn’t stand for all the things your conservative family said about him. You were shackled from having a regular life or free to make your own decisions. The moment Bertholdt was sent packing for his clothes, you went along with him. Your parents being the cruel things they were, threaten to report you as a runaway, but you simply told them you were a Lesbian and they kicked out as well. 

It was far from the truth, but you didn’t want your ‘brothers’ to be away from you. They were your everything. How could people discriminate their love. You understood both arguments, but at the end of the day... it’s not your shit. 

Bertholdt had money, money he could touch when he turned eighteen. You three had jobs, so continuing school and working wasn’t a problem. There was two vehicles in his name and Reiner had been living in a small one bedroom apartment. His building placed for sale and Bertholdt had enough to purchase it. You and Reiner got a loan and flipped the building. Once completed, you rented it out. It was a steady, income. Now you guys own four high rise buildings downtown center and three nearby a residential suburbia.

“For fucks sake, Bert, let the lady talk.” 

“You remember Erwin, Levi, and Eren?” They nodded their head “Well, I just came back from the bar and they asked me to be their girlfriend.”

“(Y/n) what did you say?” Bertholdt looked freaked out, Reiner looked excited.

“Of course she said yes.” You glared at him “Well... she’ll say yes. My gut it’s tingling with anticipation.” He sat on your couch.

“I told them I’ll think about it.” You took a deep breath and slumped back on your couch “Erwin claims to be interested in me, hopes to wife me up and have kids, but it seems like its a deal package; if I accept him, Levi and Eren are a deal package.”

“Buy one, get two free.” Reiner chuckled “I think you know you have my full support. In the process, you’ll hit Mike where it hurts.” He laughed as your cellphone rang 

Erwin(12:43am): I’ll be in my office tomorrow working on paperwork that just got delivered, would you like to come to my office around 1pm so we can grab a bite to eat, and some alone time?

You would like to spend some time with him, alone. This was your opportunity to get a feel for him. If this plan was going to be set in motion, you needed to spend one on one time with each one. 

You(1:15am): sure, I’ll stop by your office. 

Erwin(1:18am) stop by the front desk and I’ll have your clearance badge waiting for you. Rest well. 

You smiled down at your cellphone, forgetting the two man sitting in front of you.

“I hope you know, what you’re getting into.” Bertholdt shakes his head with disapproval clearly written in his expression.


	2. The agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slow one, bare with it. Good things comes to those who wait.

You cried yourself to sleep as Reiner held you in his muscular arms. They weren’t the most comfortable place to cry, but by now your head had gotten accustomed to them. 

There were long night were Mike would hurt you, and you’ll run to your older ‘Brothers’ they always had an open door and Tequila to drown whatever the asshole said this time to hurt your feelings. 

How could you not see clearly that he would not only hurt you to be an ass, but would instigate fights in order for you to stop talking to him, so he could lay down with Nanaba.

That hurt the most. He had talked about having kids with you, tying the knot and moving to a house. All while sleeping with someone, else.

You tried to turn the blind eye, but your gut feeling knew; it warned you. He made himself unavailable time to time, again. Not answering his phone, not coming home, snapping at you for no apparent reason. 

“Let it out baby girl.” Reiner held you tighter as you slightly convulse “Maybe you should accept their offer.”

“I-I c-can’t. Erwin is the only one who truly wants me, they made it clear their not going to make it easy on me. They didn’t have to say it, to see it in their eyes.” You held on to his bicep harder, almost clawing at it, trying to find the warmth to fill the void “I can’t go though this hurt times three. This one will kill me, Reiner, I’m barely hanging on to my sanity.”

“Have some self-control, reel those emotions back into you.” He pulled you away from him so he could look you dead in the eyes “Best way to get over a guy is to get under a new one, and you have the opportunity to get under three.” He tried to smile, you ruffle his blonde locks and try to smile as your tears kept falling down.

“I know I’m being a bitch (Y/n), I just want to make sure you know what your doing.” Bertholdt said as he walked into your dark bedroom “I will say, I sorta agree with Reiner, the best way to move on is literally move on.”

“What about Eren and Levi?” You sniffle.

“Fuck them, you fuck them like they’ve never been fucked and you win them over, just like you manage to win everyone over.” Reiner stood up from your bed “Erwin met you in passing a few times and finally decided he wanted you two months ago. He wants you to the point his two minions are willing to please you and him. Given the correct assumption; he was going to leave them if they didn’t accept you.”

“I doubt he would have gone as far as that, but...” 

“No, but’s.” Bertholdt cut you off “You know you’re going to accept, its fate.”

Right, fate... if so, why are you having this knee jerk feeling? You want to call Mike and tell him to come over, you wanted to climb that tree one more time. You knew he would come over and fuck you. It’s a Friday night, and if his patterns didn’t failed you, today would of been your night to have him. He would take the weekend to ‘work’ out-of-town, leaving Saturday morning and coming back Monday afternoon.

How stupid were you? 

There was a loud knocking on your door. The remnants of the alcohol pity party you threw yourself after your brother’s left your apartment, were raging all the way up to your head; pounding your brain into your skull.

“Coming!” You roughly yelled at who ever could be at your door. It was only accessible with a key only you- shit, you changed your locks to your front door, but not to the elevator; shits expensive.

“I see you changed the locks.” Angry scowl meeting your throbbing one “I’m here to pick up the rest of my belongings.”

“Well good morning to you.” You sarcastically added “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“You look slimmer, I guess breaking up with you did you some good.” He snickers 

“Uhm, I broke up with you.” You rolled your eyes at him “I’m on medication now.” You stopped talking, it was no longer his business.

“I thought we decided that wasn’t the best path.” He sounded angry.

“Mike, you’re no longer my boyfriend, not your decision.” You grabbed your throbbing head with your left hand. This asshole was really going to continue to be an ass.

“If you ate less, and worked out more, you wouldn’t depend on that piece of shit medicine.” He grabbed you by your wrist and yanked you towards him “Who was here last night?” He sniffed the room first, than sniffed you.

“Excuse you? Who are you again?” You yanked your wrists away from his hold “grab your shit Mike”

“You’re such an ugly piece of shit-“ he tried to yell at you.

“Get the FUCK OUT!” You grabbed your metal baseball bat from the corner of your foyer. You might not be athletic, like Mike, but Reiner taught you how to use a bat for self defense and Mike knew you weren’t joking. 

He raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and walked towards the door over towering your frame “Feisty, one of the rare times you turn me on.” With that your door slammed shut.

You slid to the floor, holding on to the bat. How, how did he manage to destroy you in a few minutes? How did he always manage to penetrate your walls? How did he manage to destroy the walls and leave you a shivering mess? 

“Emotional mess, reel yourself in, self- control. Have some, get some, you are better than this, he’s gone and he’s not coming back. He’s no longer going to hurt you. You are a beautiful young woman who doesn’t need a man, a beautiful voluptuous woman who has three man after her.”

After your anxiety died down, you were able to get up from the floor and headed to the shower. 

Your body had stretch marks, you had some jelly rolls, but for the most part, you knew your body was okay. You’ve always had luck getting hot man to take you out; date you. Mike had been the first asshole to treat you this way. He said it was tough love, but there was no love now that you think about it. Even Levi showed more love in his tone than Mike ever did. 

You were scared that Levi would end up being too similar like Mike, you were trying to protect your heart, and you knew that Levi- according to Petra- had a hard childhood and upbringing, thanks to his uncle. You could understand why he was the way he is. It’s almost acceptable.

Eren seemed like a scared young man, who’s afraid he’s going to be left behind. You didn’t know much about him. His adoptive sister Mikasa was one of your good friends, now if you remember correctly; she was Levi’s cousin, too. 

Erwin was the odd man out. Tall, blonde and muscular, almost made you forget that he is Armin’s Cousin. You’ve known Armin for a few years, but never came across his family members, just like Mikasa. Everyone had their own lives to live, and they hardly had the chance to see each other.

Now you were thrown in this all like fate was working over time to get you to this point. 

You wore a burgundy long sleeves tunic dress, with thigh knee black boots. Your make up was simply done, not to over dramatic. Your hair long and wavy. 

The walk to the Survey Corps building was two blocks from where you lived and decided to walk. It was a bit chilly, but manageable. 

Reiner and Bertholdt had partner up with Survey Corps to help with in-between housing for the Soldiers. You didn’t deal with them, this was a building they bought all on their own. The first building you didn’t share. You had bought the building you are currently living in. While Bertholdt helped you run and maintain it, all thanks to Mike’s jealousy.

The front desk asked for your license in order to give you your clearance badge. You thanked the nice lady name Historia and she pointed you to an elevator.

Your gut was telling you that things weren’t going to go smoothly once those elevator doors opened. Low and behold you saw why.

Mike was sitting on his secretary’s desk while he was holding her hand. Smiling down at the blonde and sniffing her delicate hand. She’s beautiful and you didn’t need to look at her name badge to know this is Nanaba.

You had texted Erwin on the way up that you were here and he said he would come to you so you stood there awkwardly, until Mike noticed you.

He growled as he made his way over to you. He grabbed your elbow hard and yanked you closer to the elevators. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here? Are you here to make a scandal? Geez, don’t embarrass me, what are you even wearing. Darling, your not skinny enough to dress like this, we already talked about it.”

“Baby!” You both turn your head towards the strong masculine voice that had Mike sweating “Would you please let go of my Woman?” Erwin glared at Mike.

“Hey.” You tried to smile, fighting the tears that threaten to pool in your eyes. He leaned in and took your lips into his. Sensually kissing you in front of a gawking Mike. 

His body posture screamed you are mine, let me kiss your hurt away. I’m here he’s not going to hurt you. The kiss tasted like sweet honey and you melted In his kiss, almost forgetting your surrounding.

“Mmm, you look so sexy in that dress.” He chastely kissed your lips again. 

“You’re dating him?” It wasn’t lost that Mike’s attitude was turning violent “You fucking whor-“ he didn’t finish his sentence. 

Erwin socked him in the mouth and Mike glared at Erwin. “I don’t think she needs to explain to you her business, but yes, she’s my girlfriend, you’ll do your best to remember that, and that you won’t get another chance to mistreat her. Step out of line and I’ll end you.”

“You do know he’s gay, has two boyfriends. I’m not gullible, you can’t make me jealous.”

“You’re wrong, he has two boyfriends and a girlfriend.” You stepped closer to him and said it louder so the bitches in the back could hear “I have three boyfriends, now. Breaking up with you was the best thing that could happen to me.” And you and Erwin walked away.

There was want and intent burning in those eyes. You shivered at the thought of those hand roaming freely on your body, but shook your head clean of your vivid imagination. There was a time and place for all of this, this unspoken arrangement that you could see in those gorgeous eyes before you.

“I suppose you would like an explanation.” Those cerulean eyes firm, but soft gaze made you nod your head in agreement. 

“Yes.” Was all you could mustered in response. You didn’t want to sound overly eager, but at the same time you were fighting your instinct; and instinct telling you, you needed to cower in fear. This wasn’t a natural proposal. This was indecent. 

You silently thanked your stars that you had few family members left. You could feel their judgmental eyes on you, while visually seeing them shake their heads in disgust. You would have mistaken their nods for an approval; you would contour and spin your reality just to make this work.

“You’ll mainly be my girlfriend. That entitles you to come to gatherings and any fundraisers. We would love for you to move in with us. I know that might seem too sudden, but you have to understand, we share our lives together have been for a few years, and it would be inconvenient to have us move around your apartment, when you can move around our bedrooms.

Monday through Thursday, you and I will do the normal couple stuff, whatever you want, you’ll get. That also means we will sleep together; sexual or not. 

Friday we will all be together; sexually, you don’t have to participate if you’re on your menstrual, it doesn’t bother Levi and I, but Eren has never been with a woman before, so I’m not certain if he’ll be okay. If your ill or don’t feel good, other wise you are to participate.

Saturday Levi will have you all day.  
Sunday Eren will have you all day.  
Obviously, I’ll be with one of the other on the days their not with you. You may kiss us, cuddle, hang out, anytime during the weekday, but not at night, those are mine. Oh yes, Wednesday is my favorite time of week, so I’ll occasionally have them off and you’ll be mine the whole day and night.

Today is Saturday.” He took a break to drink his coffee.

“Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious.” You smirk at him.

“You’ll need that spunk for Levi.” And your smirk faded “You accepted, Saturday’s are his. Use this time to get to know him, Eren and I don’t mind if you sleep with him. He’ll most likely take you to bed. That’s just how he is.” He shrugged his shoulders as this was as easy as pie.

“If you insist. I’ll play nice.” You took a bite of your chicken salad “Will you spend the night at my apartment on Monday?”

“Oh, you won’t get me to leave your apartment Tuesday morning.” He licked his lips.

“So let’s ask the important questions, how big are you?” He spit his drink out, not really expecting to be asked that just, yet.

“Well... I’m bigger for sure. Before I met Levi and Eren, I went through a dry spell, Woman and man alike, were intimidated by my size.”

“So, you’re hoping a big girl like me, will be able to handle you?” His cheeks wore a rose tinge. The truth comes out.

“Please, don’t think badly of me. That was the first thought, the first time I saw you, you were visiting Petra and I was like ‘She’s gorgeous.’ Followed by ‘That Woman could take my size with no problem’ you came around, a lot. I must of driven Eren and Levi crazy, every time I talked about you.

I saw that you were Armin’s friend, but things at work picked up, and I barely had time for Eren and Levi. However, when I saw you at the Christmas party and how Mike was poorly treating you, I thought this was my chance. Just had to wait for my opportunity. I’m glad I didn’t have to wait terribly long.”

“I get it. I guess I don’t have to point out the obvious... I broke up with Mike a few weeks ago. Whatever blind fold I had on, fell and I’m a mess. I want to move on, I want to please you three, I’ll do my best.”

“You’ll do fine, baby.” He took your hand into his. 

“Erwin, I have to confess something.” He motioned you to continue “I have PCOS, I have the hormones in balance, I eat healthy and work out, but I can’t loose weight easily. I’m just thinking about what Levi said, that you wanted Kids.”

“I do want kids, but it’s not a deal breaker, do you want kids?”

“Erwin, I want kids, I do. Mike wanted them, too. I wasn’t able to get pregnant. I might have to go through treatments. Are you ready to take that road with me, when the time comes?”

He didn’t think about it, he immediately shook his head ‘yes.’

“Well, baby... our lunch date is over, Levi will be over You apartment tonight.” He stood up and hugged you, his hand dangerously rubbing in parts he shouldn’t in a restaurant. “Don’t Listen to that asshole, Mike. A real man loves his woman no matter what.” He kissed you and walked out the restaurant with you.

Even if things turn to shit, Erwin will be worth the drama.


	3. Weak and powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah!

Lounging around in your lavender racer back bralette and matching cheeky panties, legs drawn in, while your wavy hair laid haphazardly cascading around your shoulders. Picturing waking up every weekend in someone else’s bedroom. A new ceiling each night, someone else’s arm draped on your plush body. New lips every single day. 

Your lungs fresh out of air, just picturing yourself trying to wrap yourself around Erwin. Having those big hands on your body. 

A buzz on your intercom broke you out of Your reverie.

“Yes, how can I help you?” You pressed the button and spoke into the microphone.

“Let me in, brat.” Levi’s voice dance through the system.

“I’m going to text you the code to the elevator and buzz you in.”

You took a deep breath in. This was it, the beginning of your relationship.

The noise the elevators doors made when open distracted you of your impending date with Levi. ‘Shit, I need to see if Bertholdt can do something about the doors.’

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to be greeted like this, but I don’t mind it.” His stoic expression remained the same, but the glint in his eyes made you do a double take.

“What-?” You began 

“You’re practically naked, brat.” He rolled his eyes “well, aren’t you going to let me in?” His impatience scratched something in you.

“Sorry- go ahead.” You stepped aside and let him in. 

His face never moved, not even a twitch, but his eyes was taking your apartment in. All of it. He tsk here and there. No idea what he might have found displeasing, but you didn’t care. You wouldn’t be living here for long. 

He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a red button up shirt and a black leather jacket. He had toed off his black boots in the foyer, and your eyes zeroed in on the over night bag he had packed.

“Where’s your bedroom?” He turned his head to your direction and you pushed yourself off the wall you were leaning in towards the hallway that lead to your room.

“To your left, it’s the guest bedroom the bathroom that jack and Jill’s with the second bedroom, but the middle door is the entrance to the bathroom. The door at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom with it’s on suite. Make yourself at home.”

You didn’t bother to show him around. He didn’t need to make himself acquainted with your apartment. You hear the creek of your bedroom door and mentally cringed at his words “What kind of shitty apartment is this? Do all the doors creek in this shit hole?”

“No, just my bedroom, uhm, Mike slammed it close this one time he and I were arguing and it’s loose on its hinges, I just never cared to fix it.” You saw him pale a bit, but recovered.

“How do we go about this?” His cold stare fixed on you. “You seemed completely comfortable in your intimates, are we ordering something to eat or are we heading out?”

“I don’t want to head out. We can order whatever you like. I was in the middle of changing when I lost track of time, I’ll go change.” You stood up from your couch and got stopped in the middle of your departure.

His hands cold and a bit clammy, tighten their grip on your arm and the other one came around the back of your head and brought you down to his level, his chapped lips came crashing on yours. There was a bit of force behind his movement, but it soften a bit as his tongue asked for entrance. 

You didn’t know you were moving until the back of your knees touched the couch and pushed you down on it. His hand let go of your arm and brought it down between your legs, but didn’t touch or caress, he pushed your right leg off the couch and placed himself in between your legs.

His movement paused while you two separated to catch your breath. His eyes sparkled with an unknown desire you couldn’t place, but at least it didn’t look like he was disgusted with you.

His lips came crashing down on you again as his hand brushed up along your neck. He bit your lips and you held back a moan. He wasn’t going to have you loose yourself just, yet. There was still so much you wanted to know before he even thought about taking you to bed. 

In the back of your head, you wanted Erwin. You knew it was only a matter of time till you were in his arms. You wondered if he planned this just right? Was it a coincidence that they approached you on a Friday? A day they all get together. Was it Erwin’s plans to have the weekend start with the two man who were sacrificing everything for a nobody who’s got their boyfriend’s attention? Did he know you’d say yes all along? Did he and your fate plan this together?

This felt right. Levi’s weight on you as his lips worked yours. His hands becoming warm the more he explored your skin. He was panting and grunting while you kissed him back in a daze, but withholding your moans. He needed to work harder for them. 

You became weak and powerless the moment his hand traveled down to your crotch. His fingers finding your clit and slowly rubbing it. You gasped and let a moan escape your parted lips as you lost your breath the moment you looked at his smug smile

“Y-you’re smiling?” Another moan left your lips as he ground his clothed erection on you.

“I am capable.” He said between kisses “You’re so wet, holding your moans back, but your body doesn’t lie. I may not be as tall as Eren and Erwin, but I do make up for it in other places.” To make a point he grind his erection against your clothed lips. Leaving you to wonder how you missed the zipper sound and not being able to watch him whip out his cock from his jeans.

You looked down to appreciate the appendage he was about to pleasure you with, when your mouth gaped open. He was bigger than Mike. Levi took in your look as an approval and your fingers brushed the tip of the head, outlining his veins that decorated his girth. 

“I can’t wait till I see Erwin’s.” You idly mumbled, but Levi heard it.

“Don’t mention other man when your being intimate with me.” He brashly stated as you maneuver around and took his head in your mouth. 

Levi grunted as he felt your hands caress and fondled his balls. Your tongue swirling around his head as your head bobbed up and down his length. You deep throat him all the way down till your nose touched his pubic bone, slowly rubbing your nose on his pubic hair. The moan you accidentally let escape as you continued your ministrations, vibrated through his length and had him coming down your throat. Expertly hollowing your cheeks you lapped up all of his cum, sucking on his head making sure you sucked till you over stimulated him, drawing out a moan you never thought he would ever make with you.

“You seem pleased with your self.” He panted as his fingers untangle themselves from your hair. “You seem to know your way around a cock. Wonder what else that tongue can do.”

“Wanna find out?” You kiss his stomach as you make your way up to his ear “You want me to eat you out? Rim that pretty hole of yours?” You dipped your head and swirled your tongue around his rosy nipples, taking a bite and having his back arch slightly.

“Shouldn’t I be the one eating you out?” Levi rubbed his head around your neck, nipping along your neck.

“You’ve already prep me enough. Just fuck me already.” He pushed you back on the couch. Lining up His cock on your entrance “Wait, condom.” He looked confused.

“Aren’t you on birth control?”

“No.” You gulped as his steel blue eyes looked at you “I have fertility issues, but I still want you to wear a condom.”

“Shit, here I was hoping to finally be able to go in raw.” Now you were the one who was confused “I don’t like picking semen out of my asshole, so I return the courtesy and wear a condom. A woman’s body is equipped to clean itself.” 

“There’s some condoms left on the night stand, hurry.” You whined the last part.

He didn’t take long to come back repositioning   
Himself between your legs again. Rubbing his erection on your wet folds, coating his length with your juices.

“Ready?” He asked for your permission. While you nodded your head, you got lost in the sensation of your walls stretching deliciously around his length. It was a nice stinging feeling, but soon fading to pleasure. His hips pushing in as his length went inside you inch by inch.

You gasped as he bottomed out and threw your legs over his shoulders. He smirked at you and his intentions shimmering in his eyes, told you this was going to be a rough ride, but you liked it rough anyway. His punishing thrust had you moaning as loud as your vocal cords would let you. He took a few tries to find your G-spot, but when he did, he didn’t let it rest. Over stimulating the nerve until your vision started to waver. 

You hated to know that you would come to your end. His soft skin on yours rubbing as his hips kept slamming into yours, his fingers toying with your nipples and the pounding he was giving you,send a sensation ricocheting inside your body. You came screaming, your finger nails scraping along his pale smooth skin between his shoulder blades a groan leaving his lips as he spilled himself in the condom. Sweat cover his body.

Your sated body felt the slight soreness Levi left in your hips. Cuddled on the couch eating Chinese take-out.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” You asked him

“Sixteen; I fucked this chick who had a crush on me behind the bleachers and I had just turned seventeen when my first boyfriend made love to me in my bedroom.” 

You saw his face fall almost imagining what happened next. “My mother was a prostitute, she worked as a stripper, but prostitution is where the money was at. Her pimp, would abuse her. I was only nine when she was HIV positive and couldn’t afford the medication.

Her pimp took all of the money, I was already malnourished and on the brink of death, until her brother, my uncle Kenny came looking for her. I didn’t have the resources to bury her. He came in an took me under his wings. 

When I turned seventeen, and my boyfriend came over, Kenny had been out of town, up to no fucking good. I didn’t realize he would be coming back so soon, we were being so loud. He swiftly came in my room and beat the shit out of us. Beat us up to an inch of death. The bastard than turned around saying that my boyfriend had beaten me up and raped me, that he was only using self defense because my boyfriend attacked him when he got ‘caught’”

“Levi-“

“No, don’t worry about it. It was a long ass time ago. So how old were you?” You almost felt like not talking anymore, but knew he would hate you for it. He wasn’t asking for you to pity him, he was simply opening up to you.

“I was eighteen, and I regret it so much.” You tried not to laugh, but failed “It was so awkward and we didn’t know what to do. Its almost cliched, really. I ended up hurting his dick. Had to drive him to the hospital. Safe to say, I never heard of him again.”

“You broke his dick?” His eyes betrayed him, they were wide and so beautiful.

“No, just hurt it bad enough.” 

“Favorite flowers, chocolate and restaurant.” He smirked

“Loaded question, much? Okay, I love pink roses, I only like chocolate when I’m on my period and I like the little restaurant on the corner of 104 and Sina ave. It’s so cozy and they serve everything.”

“Everything?” 

“Yes, a friend of mine, Sasha and her husband Connie own the restaurant and they are a bottomless pit, they love everything. They’ve traveled all over the world. Their culinary skills is no joke, you’ll love it. I promise.”

“We are stuck eating takeout because?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

“Well, I can’t move. You fucked me too well.” You pointed at him. “Besides, it’s an hour drive. Next time.”

“It’s a date, then.” Levi shuffled closer to you “You know, this is going to be hard work. I’m not usually this content. Are you ready to hear my rules?”

“Can I ask you a question before you do?”

He narrowed his eyes at you, but still replied “Ask away, brat.”

“I had asked Erwin how you three came to seek me out, he only gave me part of the story, but told me to ask you for the rest. Did you guys know you’ll be bumping into me that night?”

“Let me start off by saying, that I’ve known Erwin for a better part of my adult life. When I met him, he never showed signs of being interested in woman. He had swore off them after he let a woman named Marie go. How I met Erwin, I’ll reserve that for a later date.

Petra has been my secretary for almost eight years, but only recently had I’ve seen you around. When Erwin had pointed out that he was mildly interested in you, a few months ago...I brushed it off as him being neglected in the bedroom and was trying to get a rise out of me.

When the bastard wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you, I felt the need to ask Petra a bit about you, under the pretense that I was looking to hire you. I think she saw through me, after all she has been in love with me since the moment she started working for me.

She had mentioned that you were currently dating Mike, and that she hated him with every ounce of her being. Even Oluo had sided with her on that sentiment. I’ve heard rumors that Mike was romantically involved with his secretary, but we don’t have fraternization rules, so whatever my employees do or don’t, it’s been non of my business, like my business is non of theirs.

However, that didn’t deter, Erwin. He was always in an exceptional mood whenever you came and visited Petra.”

“So, what changed your mind?” You poke his cheek as you asked your question, getting your hand swatted as he tried to glare at you.

“I had sent Oluo on a week long business trip, and the day he was due back, I had given Petra the day off. I needed supplies and had marched to the supply closet and had walked in on Mike having sex with-“

“Nanaba.” 

“No, with someone from the Human resource department.”

“Why am I not surprised?” You mentally scolded yourself for wanting to break down and cry. Not only was he cheating on you, Mike was cheating on Nanaba.

“At the Christmas party, Erwin swooned at how beautiful you are. After informing him of my discovery, he wanted to go and tell you, but I pointed the irony of it all. He deflated and locked himself in his office and cried for the rest of the party. Erwin-mother fucking-Smith crying over a taken Woman. I was so angry and wanted to tell you myself, if only to hurt you. I wanted you to be so upset, because Eren and I were hurting. Reasoning flew out the fucking window and the fact that we are in a Polyamory relationship when over our heads.

When word got out that you had broken up with Mike and he was officially dating Nanaba. Erwin wanted to swoop in. I reminded him, that you might need time to move on, but he wanted to hear non of it. Told me to shove it up my ass and that if Eren and I didn’t agree with him bringing you in our arrange love triangle, he would dump us both.

I fucking hated you, still kinda do, but for different reasons now and no, I’m not discussing those reasons today. I had payed someone to hack your cellphone, I was able to hack into your social media accounts, and I started to see why Erwin fell for you, but I still fought the idea of taking one more person in. 

Eren accepted it as soon as it left Erwin’s mouth. The kid is such a happy-go-lucky guy, he’s determined to make this work, even if he’s never liked a girl in his life. He would do anything for Erwin and I, it’s almost sickeningly frightening to me. He was torn when we made him choose sides. He wanted to experience the unknown, he had the same determination he had when I told him it was the three of us or nothing. Erwin had been my partner for almost a decade and Eren was new and followed me around like a puppy. 

That night, I had convinced myself that I’ll indulge Erwin into going out and meeting you, I had pinpointed your location off of your cell and we arrived ten minutes after you. I was so sure he would scare you off the moment he mentioned he had two boyfriends and I was right, however... he was persistent. I decided to give it a real try the moment I saw his fallen face. I never needed to take your cell, but he didn’t know that I had hacked your cellphone. 

The moment you left the bar, we headed back to our house and he locked himself in his home office. Eren and I were confused till he yelled to come down to the dining table. He had a scheduled worked out if, you were to accept, and he was so sure you would. You did.”

“You hacked my cellphone? Who does that?” You mocked glared at him. It seemed like something he would do. You couldn’t fault him. You would of done the same, God knew that Mike had almost made you do crazy things. 

“That’s beside the point, focus brat. Here’s my rules.”

You could only imagine what his rules would entail. Petra had horror stories for years to come. While Yes, she had been in love with him, she was also terrified of him. 

Things where starting to make sense. Petra had been acting very distant, but you chalked it up to her being overworked by Levi, wouldn’t be the first time or the last. She was being passive- aggressive in her comments on your pictures on your social media. 

Yes, she was your best friend, but she did have a petty streak when the attention wasn’t on her and while she’s irrevocably in love with Oluo, knowing Levi had shown interest in you of all people, must be boiling her blood. 

You nod your head and try to separate from his strong embrace. He tighten his hold and nuzzled his head on your hair while placing an open mouth kiss on your shoulder.

“Around people, I’m not a lovey guy. I’m strict and command respect where ever I go. When you visit the office, you’re allowed to kiss me and hug me, but that’s all, unless I initiate it or we are going out to lunch. I set the same rule with Erwin and Eren. We are there to work, I don’t need the rest of my staff to know our private matters. 

At home, I’ll teach you how to clean. I’m very meticulous, no exceptions. You know the saying ‘what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine’ well, that’s not going to fly. You ask me if you want something of mine, as I’ll ask you. 

When out in public on a date, of course I’ll shower you with affection, but don’t be clingy. I don’t fucking do clingy. Eren is enough as is, please don’t be like him. I like my partners to be independent. You’ll shower before you go to bed, no matter who your spending the night with and you’ll be required to wash up before we fuck around, no exceptions.

During the week, you want my attention, let me know. Be a big girl and use your words. I don’t read minds and I don’t pretend to. I’m usually extremely busy, work late, work at home and have a hard time sleeping. Don’t be a brat about it. It’s not going to change.”

That was a lot to take in. It’s not like you were surprised. “Okay.” Was all you could say

“We will get to know each other as we continue to grow. Like I’ve mentioned, it’s not going to be easy, we will have our ups and downs, Erwin is usually the voice of reasoning, he’s usually the first one to be peace maker, unless he’s passionate about whatever it is your arguing about. He’s level headed, so it’s rare when you do fight. Eren, he’s explosive. He’s such a diva, I’m pretty sure he’s more feminine than he is male, so far he and I always have a spat. So, don’t pay too much attention when that brat behaves like a petulant child.”

“I’m possessive, you belong to the three of us and we belong to you. Don’t plan on going anywhere, your stuck with us.” He looks down when you don’t respond “fucking brat, don’t fall asleep, while I’m talking to you.”

“Five more minutes.” And your eyelids became too heavy to reopen them.

“My cock is soiled of my cum, we are sweaty and we are fucking taking a shower, you fucking stink of sex.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m playing? I bought clean bed sheets, yours look so fucking itchy.”

‘Dear Lord: what did I get myself into?’ You mentally asked yourself.


	4. He will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter. Be patient, porfavor. Forgive me for my poor grammar, and it’s sinful Sunday. Wink, wink. Hope you lovely readers enjoy this chapter.

Levi’s hands were busy early in the morning, you felt his left hand rub small circles on your arm, as his right hand played with your hair. His heart thumping melodically in his chest. You couldn’t remember being this relaxed in the past two years.

The loud knock on your door made you snap your head up from Levi’s warm chest and you looked at him with worry in your eyes, the last time you were awoken with a loud bang, it had been Mike.

“Relax, it’s just Eren.” He kissed your nose and slid out of bed.

You reluctantly followed him to the foyer, you were enjoying your lazy morning and knew you were being selfish. Erwin, must be waiting for him.

“Seriously, were you two fucking, again?” Eren deadpan as your gaze zeroed in on the cup holder with three Venti coffee, with your fucking name spelled wrong. You eye rolled at the injustice of it all.

“You bought me something?” Levi’s stoic face slightly showed a scowl.

“Ah, yeah...Erwin said to hang back a bit. He, uh... had some errands to run, but shouldn’t take long.” Eren visibly fidgeted with the bag in his hands “As adorable this foyer is... can we maybe move to the kitchen?” He smiled at you and stepped closer to peck your lips.

“Good morning, Eren.” You smiled at him, blushing at the small gesture.

“Morning, gorgeous. Gosh, even without makeup, you look amazing.” He gave you the biggest megawatt smile he could possibly have. “Erwin treated us to breakfast, Levi text me your coffee order and your preference in breakfast.”

You looked at the ravenette and his cheeks slightly blushed. You were about to ask him, but you knew he must have asked Petra, on a whim, trying to surprised you, but you were surprised when you saw the name of the bag.

“You made him drive all the way to Sasha’s restaurant?” Your eyes teared a bit. You were so surprised he would even remember, and even more that Eren would agree to make the hour drive to Sasha’s place.

“The food might be cold, it was an hour drive, but your friends are fun. Definitely going back again.” He handed you the bag and you felt it was still warm. 

“Their bags are insulated to hold the heat, but you’re more than welcome to help yourself to my microwave.”

“Thanks babe. So Levi, did you use the sheets last night? Please tell me yes, I want them to smell like you.”

“Tsk. Eren, seriously? You’re already wearing my cologne and aftershave.” He rolled his eyes, but grabbed Eren by his jacket and kissed him deeply.

The kiss was slightly turning you on. There was something so hypnotic about the way Levi held Eren. Their lips clashing together and the small whimper that left Eren’s mouth the moment Levi cut the kiss, sent a pleasant tingle to your core.

Shit. You were in trouble. You haven’t had breakfast, yet. Levi hasn’t left and you needed to think of something fast to stop the slick that was threatening to pool in your panties. 

Reiner and Bertholdt kissing. Ah, yes. That’s cringe worthy, not because their bad kissers, but because it’s like picturing Grandma naked.

Group text:Bertholdt,Reiner,Jean,Marco  
Reiner(9:21am):Do you want to preform tonight?  
Jean(9:24am):We had someone cancel and you know how to dance to ‘Cherry’  
Marco(9:30am): would love to.  
You(9:44am):Have fun!  
Bertholdt(9:45am):Are you canceling on us? We’ve had this planned for weeks.  
You(9:45am):Shit, shit, shit... the boyfriend is over for the day.  
Jean(9:47am):Bros before cock, bitch!  
You(9:49am):Says the person who ditched me for his dick appointment. How was he Marco?  
Marco(10:00am):Fucking horseface, you told them?  
Jean(10:12am):Fucking thanks a lot (Y/n) now I’m not going to get head.  
You(10:14am):Let me ask the boyfriend if he wants to come, since Marco has to perform, his ticket is available, is that okay?  
Marco(10:15am)Sure, baby.  
Jean(10:16am):Oh, but she gets a text back?

“What’s so funny brat? You’d hardly touched your food.”Levi scolded you.

“I accidentally put a good friend of mine in the dog house.” You took a sip of your coffee “Eren, there’s a show at 6pm, two of my friends are performing, I forgot I’ve had tickets, do you want to come?”

“I already met two of them, what’s a few more.”

“Where at?” Levi asked as he looked at his cellphone. 

“It’s a place called ‘Play’”

“Oh, Hell yeah, I’ve been wanting to go to that.” Eren was all smiles. 

“What is this red dress?” Levi glared at his cell “Why are they so persistent you wear it?”

“Uh, well...” it was your turn to stutter “What is Erwin up to? Should you be heading out?”

“Tsk. What dress? I’m not asking you again, brat.”

You took a deep breath, it shouldn’t have to be this big of a deal. It was Eren’s night anyway. Should He be the one to ask about the dress. You knew he was receiving your text messages, but geez, they should be seen not heard. It didn’t bother you that he was a bit controlling. 

The walk to your closet made you wonder if you had put your sex toys away. When was the last time you cleaned your closet? Oh well, guess here it goes.

“It’s gorgeous.” Eren squealed “No, no, no! You own these stilettos? Oh my gosh, it’s in my size, too.”

“You’re so tall, why do you need Stilettos? seems like a waste of money for someone your size” Levi saw you paled a bit, it felt like Mike was here, criticizing your every wear. “Baby, look at me.” Your eyes were tearing involuntarily.

“Thanks a lot asswipe, now she’s crying.” Eren shoved him away from you. Not even the pet name made you calm down a second.

Eren took you into his arms. His skin was oddly calming, his fingers rubbing small circles on your back. “He doesn’t know how to talk to people, I know a little of what Mike put you through. I can promise you, that Levi, didn’t mean it like that. Okay, baby?” You nodded a bit. 

“I just want to go out with my boyfriend and have a good time.” Voice so small, you wondered if they heard you, but it was time Levi get the fuck out of your apartment. Today should be all about Eren.

“You should go.”Eren was still holding you.

“Not until she talks to me.” Levi sighs “Eren, please step out.” 

He squeezed you a bit and let’s go, giving you one more glance and a warm smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. My size can sometimes be a touchy subject for me. I know that you and I will get a lot of those types of comments, that’s just how shitty society thinks, but I need you to be strong, and in return, I’ll be your rock.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to be honest, Petra is really pissed. She’s not happy about us being together. So I’ll tell you what she said. ‘How can you accept someone as ugly and fat like her, she’s not even tiny like me, at least I’m the same height.’ Now, I don’t know how much her relationship with you means to her, but I can’t fire her, stupid bitch aside, she’s efficient in her job.”

“You wanna know how we met?” He nodded his head “She was fucking around with, Mike. She came and confronted me about it, and I was stupid enough to believe that they stopped. I befriended her in hopes to keep a tab on her, that’s why I would come to the office, a lot.” 

You sniffled, trying to hold back tears “Levi, last night... you were going to say you walked in on Petra and Mike, weren’t you? His eyes bulged wide, but nodded. “I see. I had a feeling. You don’t have to lie to me to spare my feelings okay. You won’t be doing me any favors by doing so.”

“He’s an ass and she’s a nasty bitch. Like I said, the most I did was write them up for inappropriate behavior in the office, but don’t feel bad about it. We both know how she is, so please I beg of you to not listen to her. You should of heard the shit she would tell, Eren. She could reduce him down to tears, well I gots to go.” He put his cell back in his pocket and kissed you with the same vigor he had kissed Eren. “Have fun, baby.”

“How are you feeling?” Eren asks after he’d been gone for a few minutes, obviously saying bye to Levi took its time.

You laid down in bed the moment Levi broke the kiss, you felt like the blanket will protect you from the big bad wolf, you personally had invited in. You knew deep down, that your gut feeling was never wrong, but it still hurts either way to know that Petra would hurt you like that. If she still threw herself at Mike, then what about Nanaba?

Nanaba wasn’t an innocent bystander by all means, she knew you were together. Mike had claimed they were together before the Holiday party. If you remember correctly Oluo returned two weeks after Mike and Nanaba had started their affair. While you had some sympathy for Nanaba, Oluo didn’t deserve any of this.

You knew you shouldn’t be thinking about other people’s problems, not when you have Eren besides you, sniffing Levi’s pillow... 

“Uh?” His eyes widen at being caught “You really do love, Levi.”

“I do, but I’ll love you just as much soon enough. You know I was in your position since I was eighteen. Levi was my Captain. I slowly fell for him, he wouldn’t give me the time of day, you know?”

“I wouldn’t know, but I’ll love to hear your story.” He opened up his arm, a clear invitation for you to come and snuggle him.

“There’s not much I can say, Military life can have its way to swear you into secrecy. Legal and binding, but what I can tell you, is that it wasn’t till I turned twenty, that Levi humored me and let me take him around on dates. I had already known of Erwin, The commander, was always nice and polite to me, when I would pick up Levi for our dates. It was hella awkward, but we made it work. I guess, things got real and Levi said ‘It’s us three or nothing, brat.’” You both laughed at the spot on imitation. Eren was so carefree, that makes you wonder if it’s Levi’s own impatience, that starts most of their arguments.

“How was it when you first slept with them?” You bit you lower lips, needing to ask the important questions. He giggled and brought up your lips to his.

The kiss was soft and lazy, even lazier than the one you shared this morning with Levi, but there was fire behind it. Eren was a better kisser than Levi for damn sure. His tongue invaded the inside of your mouth and it mapped out every inch that he was allowed to roam. “Mmm, you cheeky little thing, already trying to dig for the good stuff,huh?”

Your blush could light up the room. Of course you wanted to know. Having to experience Levi last night, you wondered if you’ll have the same fate tonight with Eren. 

“I slept with Levi first, slept with him for a few months, until Erwin was officially brought in. Erwin and I dated while I was with Levi, but I didn’t sleep with him till maybe close to the year.”

“Took you that long?” You asked confused.

“Yea, he was always busy, and when he wasn’t busy with work, he was trying to get busy with Levi, and by the time he had time for me... he was exhausted. So we would do dinner dates here, movie night at their place, sometimes he would take me out to bars, I had just freshly turned twenty-one when we finally did fuck.”

“And...” he smiled down at you and pecked your lips, again.

“He’s a mammoth, Levi wasn’t joking in that department. I was so intimidated, I almost left. I panicked a bit and called Levi. He talked me through it, said Erwin wouldn’t hurt me, at least not in a bad way. That he’s more tiny than me, and he takes him with no problem.”

“Alright, lets change the subject.” You hurriedly added. You couldn’t explain, why you felt this jealousy blooming within you, but it did. It was a born feeling that will lead you nowhere if you don’t shut it the fuck down, your inner voice said.

“You know, it’s natural to feel this way. I was always jealous when it was Levi’s turn to spend the day/night with Erwin. You get over it, I promise.”

“How did you-“

“Like I said, I was in your shoes a few years ago.” He took a deep breath “One of the reasons I’m so cavalier about this.”

“You think this will work?”

“No one knows for sure, but I hope it does. Erwin is so head over heals for you, it should be a mother fucking crime if it doesn’t work out. You know he almost broke up with Levi.”

“Do you hate me for that?” This time he looked away.

“I don’t hate you, no.” His voice sounded like there was a big ‘BUT’ waiting to happen “I just think Levi was being a huge fucking Hypocrite. He made Erwin and I choose. He told us the same as Erwin. We really love each other. It wasn’t easy, but we are in a good place.”

“Am I included in your ‘good place’?” 

“You sure are, babe. Look, I’ve never dated a girl before, because I’ve never been put in a position to think about it, well Mikasa, aside.”

“Mikasa?” You looked up at him and he looks down at your lips “You can kiss me if you want to.” He lowered his lips to yours and took his time “Are you kissing me because you want to, or because your dodging my question?”

“Both.” He smiled and shuffled his positions. He pushed you on your back and towered over you. “Mikasa is my adoptive sister, as you know, since you’re one of her good friends... well, she’s always been in love with me. I had to turn her down, and she wasn’t excited to know that I was in love with Levi.”

“Wrong Ackerman.” You giggled. “I don’t blame you, I choose him any day.”

“She’s my sister, I just can’t see her in that light.” He kissed your lips “I’m getting addicted to your lips. So soft and plump. Can I ask you a question, or rather... will you hear me out?”

“Yes, What is it?” You saw as he bit his lip and smiled wide at you. His Emerald eyes shy, but shinning with a glint of mischief.

“Well, I’ve never been with a woman before, and I was wondering if you’ll be patient with me?”

“Of course.” 

“Well, hear me out first, before you agree.” His fingers traced the side of your panties and settled on one of your ass cheeks and squeezed hard. “I like how your ass fits on my hands.” Just like last night, you held a moan back.

“Okay, I’m listening.” You smiled back at him and place your hands around his neck. 

Eren took his time deciding how to phrase his request. You looked at his eyes as he took in your smile. His bottom lip nice and pink with a tint of red. His sun skin tan, that you knew was naturally his, made you think of caramel and wondered if your tongue could taste it.

“Well, I’ve only ever been with guys. I was wondering if you’ve ever had anal sex before?”  
His bright smile made you blush, if he wanted to make you steam in your blush, he got what he was bargain for. 

“No, I’ve never had nor have I played with myself or have others shown interest in doing so.” You huffily added “I’m not against it or anything if that’s your next question.”

“I have a present for you.” He song sang at you.

“Present? What is it?” You asked with curiosity brimming out your pores.

“Mmm, well baby, I’m going to need you in all fours. Are you consenting?” His lips brushed yours, his voice predatory. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Sir, I like that. You’re such a fucking tease. Wearing this lacy robe. Mike doesn’t know what the fuck he is missing. Don’t get me wrong, All woman are beautiful, but I like mine with meat on her bones...” He slapped your ass and rubbed it with his hand “...and you have just enough to drive me wild.”

Eren pressed kisses from the beginning of your spine down to the small of your back. He bit on your ass cheeks hard and sucked ‘love bites’ as he called them and ran his thumb up and down your slit. Feeling his finger edge your clit, but not enough to touch it. He wanted to tease you back. He tsk, when you tried to buck back your hips.

“Patients, babe. We are just getting started.” He hummed as his tongue touched your entrance. Your cunt squeezed his tongue and he slapped your ass again. “I said you need to be patient. Your gift will take some prepping.” 

He dove back in and let his tongue roll around your clit, you yelped when his teeth graced your clit “I was worried there for a second that the cat got your tongue.” He laughed, his fingers tracing small circles around your puckered hole.

You’ve never thought about playing with your asshole before. You’ve never been with adventurous people, even Mike wasn’t spontaneous.

“Aaaah, fffuck. That-“ you couldn’t even finish your sentence. His finger slid home and it felt weird, good weird. 

“Velvety, I can do this for a while.” He kissed your spine again. His clean hand digging into his jean pocket. He hands you the small bag. “Here open your present.”

It was an anal plug, it was small and slick, obviously for a beginner. He had obviously known your (favorite color) because the jewel was that.

“Oooh, that’s new.” You giggled. He flipped you back to your back. 

“Sorry to tease you, but I wanted to distract you from the intrusion, slick taste better than salty cum, you definitely taste better than Levi and Erwin. I could get used to this, just be patient. I’ll come around, I know I will.”

His face fell a bit, and the brightness in those Emerald green eyes, dim a bit. It was saddening to see. It was like he didn’t want to disappoint you, and honestly, he wouldn’t. He was doing his absolute best to adapt to a situation he didn’t ask to be in, but accepted it with all his heart. 

“Eren, I’ll go on your pace, I promise.” His smile returned tenfold. He connected your lips with his, kissed you tentatively, accepting your answer.

“I’m so thankful, babe.” He took your hand in his and pulled you out off bed. “Now, that’s gorgeous little gem is to stay in your ass the entire time we are out and about, understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” You smile at him.

“Oh, your going to drive me nuts.” He lead you to your bathroom door and finished undressing you. 

Eren turned around and took of his watch, his rings and cellphone and placed it on the counter. His t-shirt was slipped off and his pants were slowly dropping to the floor, revealing that he was going commando the moment his jeans pooled around his ankles.

“You like what you see.” You bit your lower lip and nodded, not sure was sound would come out.

His muscles were softly build, his caramel skin glisten under your LED lighting in your fixture, you had always said that the light drown your skin color, but no, your just weren’t worthy of such beauty that was Eren. You just wanted to lick him from head to toes and thank the good Lord that let him grace your life. Oh man were overwhelmed in just how gorgeous this man truly was. 

“Come on, it’s already four the show starts at six.” He turned on the shower and stepped in first, grabbing your hand and pulled you towards him. 

It surprised you to see him grab your shampoo, he pour some in his hand and massaged it into your hair. His soft massage tingle your scalp, sending shivers down your spine. You did the same as soon as your hair was rinsed.

You were finally able to put your hands all over him, even if it was to lather on body wash. Your creamy soap cling on to his skin and you wanted nothing more than to leave it on so no one else could see him. 

As you worked the last of the wash on his legs, Eren turned around to face you as you were about to bite his ass cheeks, in return getting slapped with his dick.

“I’m so sorrrr-“ he stopped the moment you took one of his balls into your mouth. You sucked on it gently while stroking his shaft. 

His head went back the moment you put the tip of his head in your mouth and gave a few sucks, tongue swirling around his tip and licking off the pre-cum from his slit. He shivered when you took him completely into your mouth, not really having much of a gag reflex helped you take him all the way in. 

His size was just as big as Levi’s, less girth, but still bigger than Mikes. Poor bastard, if only if you were in talking terms, would you tell him ‘thank you for fucking up’ these three wonderful man in your life, so far have shown you how well they’re willing to care for you.

“I’m, I-I-I fuck...” he came down your throat, it was a bit salty, but for the most part your body wash wafted around your senses, it made it that tasty.

You couldn’t help, but let a moan out and just like last night, you sucked on his head till you overstimulated him, ripping out a moan that put Levi’s to shame. “You like it?” You smiled a bit of cum slipping out of the corner of your lips.

“Like it?” He placed two fingers under your chin and the other tangled around your hair, he slightly pull on your hair, sending another tingle sensation in your scalp, another moan escaping. “You really are talented with your mouth, not even Levi or Erwin can suck me this good.” He pulled you up and kissed your lips, cleaning the remaining cum off of your lips.

“We are going to be late for the show.” You manage to say between kisses. 

While you got your skimpy red dress on, he worked on straightening your hair, that allowed you to do your makeup without having to waste so much time on your hair. The highlighter you wore, Eren eyed it. “You know, it would look amazing on you.” You said as you turned around and applied some on. 

His skin was glowing even more, how was that fair? Who knows, but you love how he couldn’t hide his happiness. You had a question playing in your head, but now wasn’t the time to ask.

“Ready gorgeous?” He asked as he took you by the hand. You nodded your head and headed out to the club.

The seats were almost packed. There were two empty seats in the table where Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa and Armin were seated. 

“I didn’t know your sister and Armin would be joining us.” You looked at the nervous face Eren was making.

“Well might as well get it over with.” He turn his head towards yours and placed a kiss on your lips.

“Eren is your boyfriend?” Mikasa’s voice send warning signs. “He’s with Levi.”

“Well actually, sweet sister of mine, I’m with (Y/n) Erwin and Levi.” You could hear his voice waver a bit, but nonetheless confident still had an undertone. “I don’t need your judgement. It’s my life anyway.”

“Well, hello everyone, I haven’t seen in ages. So as you are well aware, I have three boyfriends now.” You sat next to Reiner Eren taking the last open seat in the table, next to you. “How’s everyone’s evening?”

“Have you no self control? Are you that insatiable, that you need three man to satisfy you? That’s so fucking disgraceful.”

“Shut the fuck up, Mikasa. Weren’t you the one trying to fuck your own brother? Blood or not, you nasty hoe, you two were raised as siblings, so take that high moral shit and fuck yourself with it.” Reiner snapped at Mikasa.

“I think it was a wrong idea, to come out today.” You were able to stand when Armin butted in 

“No, we are all friends here, the only one with an issue here, is Mikasa.” He began and looked at his girlfriend “Mikasa, tell me, do you want to go home or stay here with the family we had been growing for the better part of our young adult life? Just know, if you leave, your leaving alone.” His cerulean eyes shown determination.

“Whatever, just know I’m not okay with this. I don’t fucking support you with this decision, but I get it, your life and shit.”

“Eren, do you want to stay?” He nodded his head yes.

“I’m Eren by the way. (Y/n) told me so much about you two on our way here, thank you so much for putting my sister in her place. She tends to forget that her opinion is rarely sought after.”

“I’m Reiner, this is my husband Bertholdt. Nice to finally met you. We normally have our business deals with Erwin and Levi.” 

“Oh, yes. Now I remember, I was wondering why your names sounded familiar.” He scooted his chair closer to yours, dropped his arm around you “So, we are here because of two of your friends?”

“Yeah, horse face and his ‘not boyfriend’ Marco.” Mikasa nonchalantly added

“Wait, you know Jean?” Your gut feeling was warning you.

“Yeah, he was my first boyfriend, didn’t end well, we don’t talk.”

“Practically fist fight every time they see each other.”

“We need to go.” You stand up. The fact that you know Mikasa doesn’t jokes or embellishes is a clear warning to run away. “Eren, lets go.”

Eren looked at you with a pain expression. He knew it wise to haul ass, but he didn’t want to keep you from your brothers and your friends, after all, Mikasa and her husband Armin were his family. 

“I’ll behave, I promise.” He pulled you down on your seat.

“I know Jean, if he’s going to mess with you, he’ll do whatever to rile you up, Eren, Levi will kill me if I don’t look after you.”

“Well, Erwin will kill me if something happens to you, lets go.” He finally answered after a minute.

“I’m sorry guys, but we have to go. I don’t need a confrontation.”

“Smart girl, now take your boyfriend away and fuck him senseless.” Reiner snickered and Mikasa threw him a glare.

“We will see you later, we promise.” Bertholdt got up with you and Eren to walk you to the door.

“(Y/n) I know what I said a few days ago, but I take it back. I approve and support your relationship. I really do. I didn’t like how she talked to you, specially knowing all that shit that happened with Mike. I’m sorry that some people will not be okay with this.” He sight and gave you a bear hug. “You know this is the beginning.” You let go of him and nodded your head.

The relationship wasn’t the only challenge, and you tree knew it. There was going to be talks about three man loving each other, about you loving the three man. You being taller and bigger than Levi, you know they’ll inquire of his dick size. Eren was definitely not afraid to behave feminine, and it was clear to you now that he’s been wanting to try out more of your shoes and make up. Makes you wonder if the other two are keeping him back or if Eren himself is scared or maybe he’s trying to find a between. 

“Eren, may I ask you a question?” You asked as you shit your front door and locked it.

“Shoot.” He made himself at home, plopping down your couch.

“Are you wanting to transition?” His smile faded completely. His eyebrows scrunch down together. 

“No, but I do like some aspects of being pansexual, I like my dick; that’s not going anywhere. However, I do like stilettos and makeup. I like dressing up, but I also like my suits and dressing like a guy. The most I’ve done was wear short shorts and a halter top when I go to Coachella. I couldn’t attend this year, but I live for the vibes.”

“I’ve never been, I’d love to one day. The farthest I’ve gone was Bonnaroo back a few years ago.”

“I’ve attended two years back, it wasn’t that bad. It’s definitely not the same vibe as Coachella.” He regained his smile

“Okay, I was just curious.”

“You know curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back to life.” You smiled at him. “If I remember correctly, I still have your gift up my ass.” You wiggle your ass and walked towards your bedroom.

Eren, ran after you. Tackling you down on your bed. You both laughed as his hands found your light switch. He came walking towards your bed as you scooted up to your bed frame.

He grabbed you by your feet, and held tight as he dragged you down the middle of the bed. Successfully turning you over. 

“You’re strong.” You grunted as his hands caressed your thighs

“Are you going to behave for me? Or do I need to tie you up?” You moan at that. 

Shit. He was going to make you cum and he hadn’t even touched you in the places you needed him to touch you.

“I’ll behave.” You moaned as he slapped your ass.

“Are you going to let me do as I please?” He asked as his hand wiggle the gem that’s nestled in your ass.”

“Fuck, yes. Do as you please.” You moaned louder.

Just as before, his tongue teased your clit. A small nibble placed on it. You knew you voice was going to be hoarse after this.

“Tell me how much you want my cock. Beg for it.” He whispered in your ear, placing a small kiss beneath it. 

“I want your big cock, in-inside of me.” 

You hear something being ripped open, you assume it’s a condom wrapper, and he shoves his dick in your pussy.

“Aaah, shit, warning next time.” You moan out.

“Sorry, didn’t think I was going to.” He rocked against you “so warm, and tight. I wanted my first time to be with you.”

He was slow and gentle. His thrust deep and slow. He was making love to you, this was different than what you were used to. No one had taken their time to go slow and really hear your body. 

He was such a sweetheart that it was almost sinful. He pulled himself out and pulled the butt plug out. Making you feel the lost of both your holes being full.

“Are you ready, babe?” He asked as he added more lube in your asshole and slid in slowly.

“Fffuck.” You squeezes his head, remembering that you needed to relax. “Give me a second to adjust. You’re huge.”

Eren kissed down your spine like he did earlier in the day. His hands groping and massaging the moment you nodded your Okay. He bottomed out and gave you a moment to adjust to his size. 

You practiced your breathing, you didn’t want to disappoint him, but the intrusion and the pressure it presented made you want to use the restroom. How embarrassing.

Eren rocked in and out, just as slowly as he did when he was fucking your pussy, he made sure you had orgasm before he decided to switch holes. Smart move, knowing how uncomfortable it felt when he was sliding in. 

“Mo-ve...fuck daddy... go, go oooo.” He understood what you needed him to do. His pace picked up, slamming into you.

“Daddy, Huh? Geez, your mouth keeps saying things that are going to make me keep you.” His grips on your hips were bruising, but you didn’t care. “Your hole is so tight. How do you live losing our Virginity together?”

“G-good, daddy, please.” You begged 

“Please what, babe?” He bit your shoulder “use your words.”

“My clit...play with it....m’close.” You moaned into your pillow, hands grabbing on Levi’s sheets.

His arm snakes around your waist and his finger teased the shit out of your clit, you were so closed; the both of you felt your walls beginning to flutter around his cock.

He second hand grabbed a hold of your hair and yanked back. The moan that left your mouth was sinful, mover has anyone made you moan like that. He brought you to a ‘lap dance’ position. 

It gave him an opportunity to play with your clit and still pull on your hair as his mouth worked your neck. He strained himself, you were a bit taller than him in this position as well, but you didn’t care as he worked your neck and you played with your tits. 

Your orgasm rocked you both and he spilled himself in the condom. Panting as he continued to rock you both through the intense orgasm that send you to cloud nine. 

“Come on, we need to shower.” He patted your butt as he helped you off of his cock.

“Oh geez, you really have been around, Levi.” He laughed, his laugh sounding like symphony. You couldn’t get enough of his smile or laugh. How his Emerald eyes shined like diamond, and oh fuck, your so fucking cheesy. You scolded yourself.

“You’ll get used to it.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the showers. “The only wet spot is the one you left behind, but I suppose, that’s my fault.” You could almost feel like his smile would rip off his face.

“I really loved what you did to me. Uhm.” You fidgeted with your hair, not wanting to look at him “I don’t know where ‘daddy’ came from, I’ve never said something like that.” You bit your bottom lip as you looked to see his face.

“I love it. I thought I was going to cum when you called me ‘Sir’... But you calling me ‘daddy’ oh man, I almost lost my mind. It’s hot and not something I thought I was going to be into.” He kissed you lips, releasing your bottom lip “Moan out ‘commander’ when you’re with Erwin tomorrow, he’ll fuck you all night.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	5. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me so far. I decided to just write it and didn’t even prof read or anything. I’m so thankful you guys put up with my shit grammar, but you understand it well enough to get the gist, and for that you have my heart. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Shit is about to start getting real.

The bed dips as you feel two strong arms encircle your waist. The tanned arms that belong to Eren, brought warmth from under the blankets that you lost along the way, his body providing more than enough heat for the two of you.

His breath evenly, as his chest lulls you to remain calm, making getting up from bed that much harder. Coffee forgotten, breakfast non essential. The lube between your ass cheeks and the sweet soreness, further making this moment that much better. Reminder that he wanted your body again, taking you through the early part of the night. You don’t want to move and Eren doesn’t want to let you go.

Placing lazy kisses on your shoulder, Eren stirs and grips you harder. “I don’t want to get up. Monday’s can fucking suck it.” He placed a kiss on the back of your neck and whispered “Good Morning, babe.”

“How did you sleep?” You turned around to face him.

“Amazing.” He lean in to kiss you, morning breath forgotten. “Can I just bring you to the office with me today?” He kissed you once again. He seemed like he couldn’t get enough of your lips.

“Actually, Erwin did text me, wanting me to come to his office, with you.”

Eren decided that laying was more important than getting up to shower and getting ready for work. When your lips finally part, centimeters away from each other, his body is still pressed against yours, foreheads pressed together. “We need to get going, c’mon. Can’t have Erwin waiting for long. One thing he hates is tardiness. Not even we, can get away with it.” 

As you both stepped into the executive floor, Eren weaved his fingers along with yours. Your heart palpitated in your chest, heart pumped nervousness into your veins. His warm hand encouraging you to take deep breaths and slowly exhaling. 

The Elevators doors open, the scene that unfolded felt surreal. One moment your walking out the elevator doors, holding hands. The next, Levi steps out of his office, Petra following four steps behind him, the next moment his hand is grabbing you towards him and brings your lips down to his, turns to Eren and repeated the steps.

Eren, squeezes your hand and lets go, leaving you with Levi, who takes your hand once again and kisses your hand and places another soft kiss on your neck. 

You don’t know when you feel the sharp sting on your cheek, but you do.

“Petra.” Levi screams at her “What do you think your doing?” His bewildered expression, rivaling yours. Your confusion appearing to amuse Mike.

“How dare you, bitch! How fucking dare you?” Petra screeches at you “You know how I felt about him, you fucking knew I’m in love with him. Fucking whore, and your fucking three of them, why can’t you leave Levi alone? Don’t you know you fucking disgust him?”

“Look who’s talking, aren’t you married to Oluo? Still fucking, Mike?” You turn your attention towards Nanaba “By the way Nanaba learn how to keep your dog on a leach. Unless you have an open relationship with him, he’s still fucking Petra and God knows who else.” Nanaba turned red, stood up from her desk and ran to the bathroom.

“Seriously, bitch, who the fuck asked you to run your mouth?” Petra seemed to finally see the consequences of her and your outburst.

“Tell me who dug the knife first?” You spat.

“In my office, now!” Erwin’s voice reached your ears, before you saw his angry face. 

“She started it.” Petra ushered out of her mouth “I was an innocent by stander, and she attacked me.”

“Oh dear child, you are so delusional.” Levi’s stoic face took one look at Petra “I have physical evidence that you struck Ms.(L/n) first. We do have cameras and witnesses.”

“I-I look, it’s not fair. First Mike, now you? How does this WHALE keep scoring all the man I want? I’m sexy and beautiful, she’s twice my size in weight and height. I don’t get it? Don’t say it’s personally, because I’m friends with her, and she’s just as fucked up as I am.”

She had a point there, you were just as equally as fucked up as she was, in certain areas. That still didn’t excuse the garbage she was spewing. What did size have to do with love? Everyone had a type, and even if they weren’t their type, people’s tastes change as you get to know one another.

“Look, we don’t have to explain ourselves to you, we don’t owe you an explanation. She’s our girlfriend, whether the whole word is against it, we choose how to live our lives. Just like you choose how to live yours. Now, I’ll need a formal apology letter that I will summit with your official write up. You mane one of our business partners and such actions will not be tolerated. HR will contact you to sign your two weeks suspension without pay, that’s all, you may exit Mrs.Bozado.” Erwin spoke without so much taking a break to breathe.

“This isn’t the end, you fat ass bitch.” She sneered as she passed you.

“Make that three weeks.” Erwin’s voice flowed uninterested.

“Fucking great, now I’m stuck without a secretary for three weeks. Damn it all to hell.” Levi looked angry, and you felt so bad.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble.

His features soften a bit and took your hand and sat you down on one of the chairs in front of Erwin’s desk. “It’s not your fault. How I wish this was enough to fire her, but it’s not. HR is run by someone who highly recommended her.”

“So...”

“What Levi means is, she’s got someone powerful on her side, while they’ll let me suspend her with no pay, they won’t allow us to fire her.” Erwin finished Levi train of thought.

“Anyway, I need to check up on a temp. Erwin, I’ll text you in a bit, what I text you is not me over reacting.”

Erwin nodded his head and told him that he was free to go.

“Baby, I needed you to come over to give you this.” He motioned an envelope in his hand, you stood up and walked towards him, grabbing the envelope.

“What’s this?” The items in the envelope consisted in a keychain, three black cards and a piece of paper that you took out to read. “Erwin, this is to much.” You gasped at what the letter entailed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I was very straightforward, we want you in our lives, this is just a token of what that life entails.” He smiled 

“Erwin, your adding my name to your property. We aren’t even married, and three bank cards, and I’m assuming these are the keys to the house and your car?” It was a mouthful to say all that, your brain working overtime to process all that was being dumped onto you.

“Yes, on all accounts, but no on the car key, those are yours. Our house is a good forty minute drive away from the city, so you’ll need a car. Eren, Levi and I bought it for you, and the bank cards are just our way to spoil you. In the letter you’re holding, all I need is your signature.” He spoke like you were discussing the weather outside. Nonchalant, like you’ve been talking for years, the only one panicked here, was you.

“Erwin, this...I cant.” You almost lost your breath there. 

“You can and you will, baby.” He pulled you onto his lap and he was tall enough to have to actually bring your lips up to his. “Baby, you’re our woman now, you deserve the world and we are blessed to be in a position to be able to give it to you, well a small percentage of the world.” He pecked your lips once more, letting that honey taste calm you back to agree to his offer.

“Okay.” You tried to smile, bashfulness engulfing you. Erwin placing the pen he was holding in his hand on yours, watching you sign the document and pressing a loving kiss on your temple.

This felt surreal, how many times did you picture a loving relationship like this one? The feeling wasn’t what you expected, never one to have a healthy relationship- always jumping from one man to the other. Crashing and burning and picking yourself up; dusting off the soot of off your shoulders.

Life had bought you three new man. Man that knew each other, three man that decided you were worthy of their time, possessions, love- and you were here with open arms. Deciding that if you were to crash and burn; at least you’ll enjoy the ride while it last.

Your skin is absorbing Erwin’s heat. His suit deep ebony and his hair gelled back and his eyebrows big, but nicely trimmed. He screams sunshine and it makes your chest tighten at the pride you feel to finally call him yours. He’ll be yours today, and hopefully tonight you’ll get to taste him. His body is screaming for you to touch.

Longing to be able to spread your fingers all over his broad chest, be able to feel his skin on yours. Kiss those lips that never fail to taste like honey, and finally be able to experience being in his arms-naked and rolling in the clutches of desire.

Erwin’s cellphone going off made you aware that Levi had said he was going to text Erwin something important. You wished you were able to see what urgent matter was, but alas... it wasn’t your business.

“How about we go and grab lunch and then, we head back to your apartment.”

Lunch hadn’t satisfied you. The nerves rolling through you, knowing the moment you both made it passed your front door, there was no way in hell, you would be able to control yourself.

“Are you okay?” Erwin kissed the back of your hand eyeing you with worry.

“M’fine.” You mumble waiting for your elevator doors to open on your floor. ‘For the love of Pete, hurry the fuck on.’ You wished your elevator could fly up to your floor. 

“Mmmph.” Was all that left Erwin’s mouth. You use your momentum to press him towards your couch, you weren’t going to make it anywhere else. “The door, mmm, baby.” He kept trying to tell you, but his fingers continued to undress you, as your worked his suit open, careful to not rip any buttons off.

“I want you.” You said between fevered kisses, he pulled you on top of him. Your knees on either side of his legs. “I’ve been so patient, but a girl has her limit.”

“My impatient Kitten.” He whispered on your ear, nibbling new shivers running up and down your spine, as he continued to place open mouth kisses.

Your dress didn’t stood a chance, he ripped it completely off. What was supposed to be a simple Jersey dress, was tattered to shreds on your couch. Fingers digging deliciously around your plump form.

His erection grinding on your wet slit, you had decided to go commando per Erens request. Trying hard not to think of his approval as he spanked your ass, whispering ‘You’re going to drive Erwin crazy, when he notices your not wearing anything underneath your dress.’ 

“Oh fuck! Eren prep’d you for me, he’s such a good boy.” Now it hit you, now you knew why it drove Eren crazy when you called him ‘sir’ and ‘daddy’ he was submissive and you gave him reins in bed, you submitted to him. 

Your hands explored every inch possible, licking every surface from chest up. Licking, sucking and nibbling on his nipples, till you had him grunting. Man did his grunts send sharp ripples of desire through your core.

The fire that was being freed from your core, began to consume you both. Hands not knowing where to grab anymore. Headed kisses that began to make you both dizzy. Everything he did, sent electricity through your body, you just needed for him to shock you.

The shock came in the form of him raising you off of his lap, making you stand up. He rose his hips long enough to discard his pants along with his silk boxers. His length was impressive, your mouth salivating at the girth, trying to figure out how that was going to fit in you. Was your cunt big enough to accommodate him?

“Baby, don’t look so intimidated by it, come here and pet it.” You nodded your head and knelt between his legs, licking your lips as he looked at you through half lidded eyes “You want to suck my dick?”

“I’m deep throating you until you cry.” You looked back at him through your eyelashes.

You tentatively did sweet kitten licks on the tip of his head, mocking his pet name he had been calling you for the past few minutes. You took the tip in and grabbed the rest of his shaft in your hand; which you barely closed your fingers around his girth. You playfully continued to lick his head, this time pretending his cock to be a lollipop. 

He growled and yanked you by the hair “I’ve think you’ve teased me enough, kitten. Now by good.” You smiled at him and engulfed as much as you could in your mouth.

You weren’t going to be able to finish him off like this, your pussy ached for him to fill you up, you needed him inside of you. You can’t seemed to recall a time in space that you’ve been such a slut for a cock, but this cock, deserved your praise and more.

Erwin seemed to sense your need, he pulled you off of his cock and smeared his pre cum around your lips, while you tentatively licked it off your mouth as the tangly saltiness after taste down your to your throat. He took your lips into his.

Muscular thighs, that brushed on either side of your shoulders. Your lips wet and swollen from his kisses and the slight bitting kink he had warned you about. If Eren had been addicted to your lips, Erwin was a prisoner. He couldn’t let go of your lips as he licked and sucked on them. His tongue warm and silky and the sting of his teeth on your lips, fueled your fantasies of him biting your nether lips.

There was no time to wait, you didn’t want to wait, but Erwin seemed too, hesitant in just taking you without properly stretching you first. 

“I don’t care.” You said again as he sat you on him. Your back pressed on his warm chest as your legs parted around his thighs. His fingers coming in and out of your cunt. “Just stick it in, fuck me, already.”

“That’s no way to talk to me, Kitten.” He tsk, and pinched your nipple as a form of punishment, back arching and you took your moment to defy him and grind yourself harder on his erection, that earned you a slap on your clit.

“Aaaah, fuck. Yes, fuck.” You weren’t saying coherent sentences, but he understood.

“Use your words, Kitten.” He taunted you, He was enjoying you begging for him to fill you.

“Fuck me commander!”You finally yelled out.

That was all you needed to say, he picked you up and lined himself to your entrance. Letting gravity do its job as you slid down his length, stretching to to fast, but damn it if you were going to stop now. 

You slowly bounced yourself on his length, taking inch by inch. Knowing when to undulate your hips to the tempo he was placing. His grunts vibrating around your throat as he marked your skin. Thankful that neither Levi or Eren marked you, this felt like it belong only to Erwin.

The room was growing hotter the longer you both went at it. Sweat dripping down your forehead as his fingers dug into your hips and his hips met yours with every thrust. The couch was protesting the weight placed on it, but the piece of shit could break apart for all you cared.

“Look at you taking my cock.” He grunted into the air “It fills my chest with pride to know you’re finally mine.”

“E-Erwin, iits so big, I’m so full.” You moaned as you tilt your head his direction and take his lips into yours, desperately trying not to cum.

You both know your at your limit, nearing your end. As his cock slides in and out of you, you can’t help noticed how his cock scrapped your walls, how his length delivered heat in all the right places. 

His arms encircle you, as his lips muffle your moaning. One hand finally showing some love to your nipple-rolling it under his thumb as he occasionally pulled on it. His other hand finding his way to your clit, rubbing circles until you yell your orgasm into the air.

It’s so earth shattering that you fight to swallow the saliva pooling around your mouth, your head lolls back, laying it on his shoulder as his teeth manage to find purchase on your abused skin. 

The lewd noises filters around your living room as his cock continues to pound into you; chasing his release while prolonging yours. The white spots dancing in your vision has you mewling out his name. He grunting yours as he finally comes to his end.

Ropes of cum squirts into you, your pussy quivering with the feeling of him filling you up with his spunk. The only man who doesn’t need to wear a condom. 

You smiled at each other. His arms wrapped around your midsection. His nose rubbing against your cheek and the after glow illuminating you both as your ceiling light hits the layer of sweat on both of your body’s. 

His warmth radiated around your body as he remain inside you, insuring his cum stay a bit longer in you. “I hope you get pregnant soon, I can’t wait till I see you swollen with our baby, can you imagine a little baby half you and half me? I can’t wait till that day comes. I know Levi and Eren will be great Daddy’s, too.”

“Bravo, what a show.” You both snap your head to the unwelcome voice that interrupts your sweet moment you were sharing with Erwin.


	6. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bringing in more characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is a small chapter. I’m bringing in characters. 
> 
> Just a heads up this one lightly talks about drug use.
> 
> Today is my birthday, so I wanted to update at least a bit, before I get shitfaced.

“Bravo, what a show.” You both snap your head to the unwelcome voice that interrupts your sweet moment you were sharing with Erwin.

Eyes meeting yours and you scramble to get off Erwin’s lap, but his hold on you tightens, while you manage to get the throw blanket you have draped over the couch, successfully covering yourself and Erwin.

How did you guys go from writhing in the throws of pleasure, his chest flushed against your back. The mind blowing orgasm that you both came down off- to this?

The awkwardness that wrapped you both was uncomfortable, you could cut the tension like butter.

“Hange, what are you doing here?” He glared at the brunette that stood in your foyer, with a man who stood behind her, sweating bullets.

“Nice seeing you, brother.” She turned her head and nodded to the tall man behind her “this is my new boy toy, Moblit.” 

“Erwin?” You tried asking, but was met with a sigh.

“So, this is the chick you’ve talked my ear off?” Hanji says as you four sit around your dinning table, eating some cheap take out Moblit was more than eager to fetch.

“Hanji, you were supposed to be here at dinner time.” He looked at her pointedly and then looked back at you “Yes, this is the love of my life.”

You blushed, you knew Erwin was head over heals, because Eren and Levi keep talking to you about it. However, it felt different hearing it from him. It warmed your heart, but you couldn’t say anything.

“You guys don’t look like siblings.” You pointed out changing the subject.

“Well you see, darling... huh... our parents where in the same predicament as you, we have the same mother, but different fathers. She passed away when she gave birth to me. Erwin was roughly a year and a half.” Hanji nodded her head and took Moblit’s fingers and started to nibble on them.

Erwin made a face at the face Moblit was making “Our fathers, decided to stay together to insure we grew up together. They’ve been together for as long as we could talk.”

“Oh okay.” You kept staring at the odd people in front of you. Hanji continued to suck on Moblit’s fingers and he kept moaning out small parises.

“They’re on ‘X’ don’t mind them. She likes to play around with her ‘Boy toys.’” He rolled his eyes at the display that had you feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

“Why is she here?” You thought you whispered until brown eyes swallowed you in.

“Levi called me, said you had infertility issues. I’m a OB/GYN. Moblit is one of the many nurses I’ve hired, he’s my everything.” And you don’t miss the affectionate tone this time. She looks at him with such adoration, now.

“Wait, What?” Your Head snaps towards Erwin. 

“Levi, thought it would be a great idea for Hange to take over your care. My sister-“

“Her sister, too.” She cut him.

“Our, sister... how do I put this?” He was thinking hard for a second and failed with his words.

“I do experiments that only a few in the government know. When they want to do shady shit, I’m their Queen.” And she threw her hands in the air, while Moblit took his opportunity to rub his face in her chest, look of pure joy spread in his face.

“Torture is more like it.” Erwin rubbed his temple.

“Erwin, you need to let it go. Sawney and Beane were treasonous, besides I had orders before I even attempted to do lobotomy.”

“What about Levi’s friends” he pointed his finger at her “What you did to them-“

“They were already brain dead from the explosion.” She argued.

“So they said.” He slammed his hands on the table “there was never any prof of this, Levi almost killed me. You fucked up Isabel and Farlan, You helped the military to cover up.”

“Erwin, calm the fuck down, your ruining my high, besides Shorty is already over it. He did, try to kill the both of us. All is forgiven.” She smiled and her face looked terrifying, like she was insane, but the glint in her eyes said she was harmless enough, at least no immediate danger, to you.

“Uhm.” You were speechless. You know Levi had mentioned that he would further explain how he met Erwin, but this... this was not what you imagined. He almost tried to kill Erwin and his sister, yet he’s been with Erwin for almost a decade.

“Family drama aside, I want to help you. I know that my life choices have been questionable, but I want to help my brother and his lovers have their baby.”

“She’s very qualify to do this. Levi, wouldn’t even contact her if he didn’t trust her and her ability.” Moblit finally spoke behind Hanji, you saw his red eyes follow your every facial expression that came out. 

“Correct.” Erwin sighs for the millionth time “I guess, I’ll take her in tomorrow and have you check her out.”

“Woah, with who’s consent?” You glared at Erwin. 

“Baby-“

“Don’t you fucking dare ‘Baby’ me, did you even asked me if this is what I wanted?” His eyes fall down. His frown visible in his other wise neutral facial expression.

“I reckon I didn’t.” He looked up with an apology written in his face “I got carried away, like I always do.”

“Eyebrows here always assume things will go his way, and when things are planned without his knowledge he becomes controlling, it’s almost criminal.” Hanji smiled as Moblit kept nibbling on her jaw “down boy.” He stopped what he was doing and looked at Hanji with exasperation written on his face, the guy needed to release and if you didn’t point them to a bedroom, you were about to see you new ‘Sister’ fuck her ‘Boy toy’ in your dinning room.

“Would you like to spend the night?” They both nodded their heads, forehead pressed together. “Let me show you to my guest room.”

They followed you to the first room in the hallway. You placed them far away from your bedroom and hoped they wouldn’t be too loud. They seemed to be on the brink of ecstasy. You also hoped they didn’t make a mess and that they would sober up fast enough so they could clean up their mess.

You feel big hands on your waist that navigates you towards your bedroom. His lips brush around your neck, small kisses pressed on your fervent skin. Forgetting about your intrusive guest in the room three doors away from yours.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t ask for your input. I just want to see what our options are.” His voice sinks into your brain. His voice leaves your body thirsty. 

You keep walking towards your bedroom, closed the door after walking threw it. You feel him all over your body, your senses overwhelmed and overworked. You feel the hardwood floor on your feet, the smell of sex, from the previous nights. 

When your body is pressed down on the bed that has yet to be cleaned. Sheets smelling of Levi and Eren. A smile tugs on your lips, now the sheets will smell of Erwin. 

“Erwin, I’ll go tomorrow, if that will make you happy.” You let your tongue lick the side of his neck. Suck lightly on his skin and smile in satisfaction as his hands tighten around your wrist and pulls you up from bed.

“We have one to many clothes in the way.” He nips your pulse point, your neck feeling a bit raw, but you can’t seem to care.

The clothes come ripping off, your bathrobe opened thrown somewhere in the room as you pull down his pajama pants and let it pool down around his feet. 

Your hands running through his taught muscles, his golden skin still feels sticky from earlier and you feel his cock pressing between your thighs, it’s all so criminal to have such an amazing cock fuck you twice in a row. 

He caresses around your hips, drawing small circles as his mouth works on your right nipple. The soft suckling followed by the harsh bite, leaves you back arching as he blows cool air on your sensitive tit. Repeating the same ministrations on your left. His hands never faltering as he lifts one of your legs up to his hip.

His cock hits home and he breathes and smiles as his lips takes your in his. Approving the sensation his throbbing cock feels as your walls clam down on his girth. His other hand snakes up your hair and pulled your hair down, elongating your neck for his ministrations. If your neck was marked to his liking before, now your neck wouldn’t even be recognizable.

Erwin lets go, positioning his hands on your ass and pull you up. Your legs automatically wrap around his hips. Your eyes widen in surprise. 

He never slipped out of you and his hands work you up and down on his cock. There’s no wall to hold on to, your bouncing on his cock and his not even struggling, his hands sure and his arms feel amazing around you; supporting you.

Your head drop back, his cock is reaching your G- spot in a way Levi’s couldn’t. You’re mewling. Your moans could be heard from space. Your skin feels like it’s vibrating with his thrusts. Your core on fire and the coil ready to snap, but you can’t let go. There’s something nagging you in the back of your head.

Erwin opens his eyes and stare at you. He senses there’s a problem and brings his lips to yours. You close your eyes trying to feel him, trying to fuel the the fire that’s raging in your core. 

His mouth working over time on your lips, the sensation making your even more hungry for his touch. He’s almost there, you can feel it in the way his cock flutters inside of you, how his balls slap up your ass cheeks- are becoming a bit harder. He comes, stuttering your name and he sees you haven’t came, yet.

He lays you on the bed his cock, still at half mass, and thrust in you harder, faster, with some sloppiness as his thumb works your clit. He brings his mouth back to your nipples and his other hand brings one of your legs over his shoulder. 

You see the determination in his eyes and he smiles as he feels your walls contracting around his softening length. You come closing your eyes and breathing hard.

His smile falters when he realized your pants weren’t from you coming down from your orgasm, it was you crying. 

“Baby?” His eyes tells you he doesn’t know where to even began with asking you what’s wrong. Did he do something wrong, his eyes screamed panic and you cried harder.

He immediately took you into his arms, as your sons rocked through you. Your eyes sting of the salty tears.

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” You shook your head no. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m the idiot here.” He looked confused so you continued “So far tonight, we’ve had sex in positions I was never allowed to do with Mike, because he said I was too heavy and I would end up squishing him. He would say that I would throw out his back if he attempted to carry me.”

“Fuck!” His face was red and anger was prominent in his eyes “I would murder that asshole, if it wasn’t illegal.” He brought his lips down on yours again. “Never, and I mean never, fucking feel that way with us. Do you hear me?”

You nod your head. “So, your sister saw us fucking.” You deadpan. 

“Welcome to the family.” He smiled despite himself. “We are fucking crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who thought it would be Mike, I’m sorry, but that just seemed to easy. Besides I love Hange. I know I used two different ways to write the name, but at this point I’m not sure if I want to continue the non gender binding or if I want to write her in as a she.


	7. Wild sister of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m popping chapters out of my ass now. Let’s get this shit show on the road.

The drive to Hanji’s office was filled with her idle chat. Of what she spoke of? You don’t have the slightest of clue.

Erwin squeezed your hand as he drove on the highway. The morning traffic was slowly making you loose your patience. 

“Hanji, do you mind?” Erwin finally spoke, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. 

“Erwin, I’m just trying to explain to (Y/n) what I’m planning to do.” She laughed as he scoffed at her direction. “Besides, the decision is hers, I’m just trying to be a good ‘Doctor’ that and I can’t wait till I get to experiment.”

“Hanji! Stop, geez.” Moblit was suffering in the back seat. The drugs had been off their system and the only one who seemed to be suffering was, Moblit.

“Will Levi and Eren come to this visit?” You asked, you needed them there. 

“Yup, asked shorty to swing by with my little Sunshine.” She beamed at you as her head rested on the glove compartment twisting towards you; she really had a long neck.

The exit you needed came fast, as Erwin took a slight right and waited on the red light. The day was cloudy windy, spring not to far away. 

Hanji’s office was located in front of the hospital. She owned the whole fourth floor, with a long corridor connecting the two buildings together. 

She smiled as she took your hand and lead you to her office. The waiting room already busy with booming patients, some noise filled from crying new born’s, the TV playing a home decor channel and her receptionist talking or checking woman in for their appointment.

Her clinic looked calming. Cream color walls, white trim and cheery wood furniture. The chairs had patting and there were a few love seats spread through out the waiting room. Her waiting room looked like it should be featured in one of those home decor magazines. She payed attention to every detail, made you feel like you were in your own living room, making the wait less sufferable.

Her private office was plain. Nothing special. White walls, a desk in the middle of the back wall and two chairs placed in front of her desk for pretenses; there was no real need for them.

She conducted her consultations in the patients rooms, no one - aside from Moblit- entered her office.

“(Y/n) I will have Moblit, take a few blood samples and I’ll run a few test with them. Did you want me to go over the options?”

“Yes, please.” You nod.

“Don’t be so formal, you are after all my sister-in-law.” She smiled and squeezed the shit out of you. “Before I let your lovers in, I wanted to know what you’re hoping to get out of this visit. I had your old gynecologist send me your info, by send I mean I hacked their system.”

“Oh geez, your so like Levi.” You rolled your eyes, but smiled anyway.

“Well guess who helped him hack your cellphone.” That mischievous glint in her eyes, reminded you so much of Levi’s, it send a chill down your spine.

“Alright, well... my hormonal imbalance has made it hard for me to ovulate. I don’t have cyst, and I’ve been on progesterone on and off like they recommended. My hair is thinning with some bald spots, I’ve been taking Metformin a thousand MG twice a day. My stomachache has been bad, but nothing I can’t handle. I’m usually in the bathroom, a lot. I’ve managed to loose about twenty pounds since taking the medication, but my periods are still irregular.”

“Sweet pea, I already know that. What I meant by my question is, do you want me to go test you to see if you’ll be able to have children or do you want me to experiment on you. Either way, I’ll help you. I’ll make sure you get that baby you four are after, but the treatments, whether we go with Clomid or something I’ve cooked up in my own lab, will be taxing. These hormones aren’t going to be easy. As much as I love the guys, I need to make sure you four are in a good position to handle the strain, this is going to put on your body and mind, as well as your relationship.”

“Are you asking me this as my doctor or as family?” You worry your bottom lip, you haven’t thought this far. Erwin painted a nice family picture, but you should have known this was going to be a rough path before you get to your happily ever after.

“Both.” She sat on the chair in front of you. “I’m easy going, I’m so free spirited that I can say I love you like a sister, and I know my brother isn’t an idiot. He doesn’t love freely like I do, so when he told me he had fallen for you, I knew I wasn’t going to be disappointed. However, there are times where I have to be serious, and I take my job seriously.”

“I guess, I want to start with having normal periods. I know my A.1.C is not as high, but I don’t want to end up with type 2 diabetes. I’m struggling with my consumption, and I work out almost religiously, well... I guess I sorta reeled back a bit, now that I’m no longer with my ex.”

“How many times did he make you exercise?” Her face showed worry.

“Twice a day, six times a week. He was against the medication, he would throw away the progesterone, till I learned to hide it well, and I would finally be able to take it. Metformin, was out of the question. I’ve only been taking it close to a month.”

“Levi hasn’t kicked his ass, because?” She was fuming “(Y/n) what he was doing isn’t right, not just in the manipulative way, but if left untreated it can cause changes to your body as you’ve already are experiencing, but it can also lead to diabetes, cancer and even heart disease. While I agree to an extent, those pills are sometimes a bandage or a crutch some people use to ignore the root of the problem. It’s not easy, and I’m not criticizing anyone. We need to work on your metabolism first, while the pills help you a bit.”

“I don’t need anyone fighting. I just want to move on and get healthy for me, for my future babies. I just want to not suffer anymore.”

“It’s not an easy fix, I’m sorry, Sweat pea, but I’ll help you every step of the way.” She smiled as she gave you another bear hug. “I’m just happy you’ve given these knuckleheads an opportunity.”

“Hanji, do you...do you think I’m making the right decision?” She tilted her head to the side and gazed at you with child like eyes “You know, trying to get pregnant so soon? I-I sorta feel that I’m just a surrogate and the guys are pretending to like me, if that’s the case-“

“You do realize if that were to be the case, they would have gone to an agency. The guys have money to get a surrogate each, and medically speaking here, in your current health... you’re not a candidate, you don’t qualify as a surrogate. They really do like you.”

“What if you are just saying that, I mean the they really like me.” You were still doubtful.

“Let’s put it this way. Shorty wouldn’t have called me and threaten me to hack your phone if there wasn’t an initial interest. He wouldn’t have called me and threaten me again, to become your health provider, Levi likes me to be three hundred yards away from him, if it was up to him, he would already have a restraining order filed by now, but he cares. He’s weird like that. Don’t question it.”

“Hanji-“

“This is why I wanted to have the consultation with you on a one-on-one basis, I needed to see where I needed to start and how to go about it. These types of situations; from my medical point of view, rarely end well. Some couples never get pregnant, even if they both are capable. Some break up or end up in divorce if one of them is the problem. Some end up staying in the relationship for the sake of the baby. There’s always good stories out there, but as the kids put it ‘The struggle is real’ this is the time you really know your partner’s true colors, and nothing brings them out better than when your in the middle of treatment plans or while your going through your pregnancy, fuck, after delivery. Point is, these three will be there for you, even if at the end of the day, it’s just you and Erwin standing on the finish line.”

“I’m so scared.” You let yourself cry in front of her. Worry filled your eyes “Hanji, you said you had your own treatment?”

“I do, I can guarantee to have you pregnant as soon as possible, but I need to make sure I can get You ovulating, I also need you to loose a bit of weight. I see where those corks of yours are turning... I can’t legally administer this treatment to my patients. The government have only cleared me to the higher ups. So, only important people have gotten pregnant. I, your loving sister, am willing to sacrifice pay, in order to see you all four happy, not to mention risking being send to federal pen.” She smiled like it was no big deal.

“I, uhm... think I want to try the all natural way, first.” You gulped “can the guys come in now?”

She sauntered her way to the door and yelled for them to come in. 

Your heart was beating unusually fast, on the verge of a panic attack, you had to think about your breathing exercises before you went full on panic, but this was too much to take in. You wanted a baby, there’s no questioning that, but you just officially started dating them three days ago. 

How on earth, did you go from being in a mentally abused relationship, to being single for all of three weeks, to having three amazing- not to mention sexy as fuck- man, that wanted you to be their girlfriend, to being hauled into their sister (your sister,too.) office to talk about having a baby?

This should be in the back burner. You four weren’t too old, right? You are just (age) and we’re still ripe, sure a bit on the fucked up imbalanced side, but still ripe. 

“Get the fuck off of me, Shitty glasses.” Levi entered the room, followed by an overly clingy Hanji. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” She squealed in his ear, making Levi shove her off of him.

“Morning, brat.” He made a bee line towards you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Awwww, look at shorty.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” He snapped.

“Hey babe!” Eren was excited to see you, ran towards you and kissed you with enthusiasm, but was cut short by Levi. 

“You three are making me sick.” Hanji smiles regardless. “Alrighty, you three take a seat.”

Erwin pulled you from the chair you were sitting in, and sat himself down, pulling you on his lap. Eren and Levi were able to find a chair each, but you could tell Eren wanted to sit on Levi’s lap, but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“(Y/n) has agreed to my plan. We are going to get her ovulating first. Without an egg, we can’t do this, and she wants to try the natural route first. I’m going to be taking some of your sperm to sample and see if you all are healthy down there.”

“I thought Erwin would be the one to get her pregnant?” Eren asked confused.

“Well, I’m sure my brother wants to be the first to go, am I right? Or have you given them the impression that you’ll be the only one allowed to impregnate her?”

“I want to be the first one, if she wants to have their babies, that’s fine with me. They’ll be our babies at the end of the day.”

“I just never thought of having my own.” Levi was digesting the information, Erwin just dropped on them. “We were under the impression, you’ll marry her, and have children and while we will be there to love you and the future babies, I never thought...”

“Levi, it’s not like you’ll become a daddy today, okay short stuff, breathe, you’re looking a bit off.”

“I wasn’t able to take a shit, and now I’m given the chance to one day have a baby of my own, I think the shook just constipated me.” 

“I’m sorry I gave you guys the wrong impression.” Erwin kissed Levi on the lips, smoothing the wrinkles set on his forehead. “(Y/n) would of course have the say so. We are here to take care of her. Not being able to have a baby isn’t a deal breaker. We just want to make sure you’re on the right path into getting your health right.”

“This is the kind of support I needed to see. The treatments, when she chooses to go on them, will be really hard on her. I need you guys to keep in mind that the hormones will be difficult to manage. One moment she’ll be happy, to the following minute she could explore with anger, to crying. I’m hoping you guys really get to know one another, because if she gets pregnant, this will be the more difficult phase in her life.”

“Now, go jizz into the cups.” She hands them each a plastic cup with a lid. “After that, you’ll be able to go sit back into my office, I’ll take a few blood samples from (Y/n), and you’ll be able to take her home. Guys, don’t jerk each other off, please do this one at a time in the designated, room.”

“Kill the fun, why don’t you.” Levi’s smirk at you, but you were so nervous, you couldn’t pay them much mind “Oi, it’s going to be alright.” He pulled you to him and his lips met your temple, his lips were softly placed there, while he hugs you. You take a shaky breath, but smile.

You were still sitting on top of Erwin, he took the moment to take the shorter man into his hand, squeezing Levi’s hand and Levi takes his stance to leave. “You look so sexy in that medical gown.” Erwin placed a kiss on your neck. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” He rubbed your back. Standing up, you turn around and place a kiss on his lips.

“I hope so, this is to much to take in at once.”

“We aren’t asking you to have our baby, right this second. If you don’t feel comfortable, we can back off on the subject.” He stand up from the chair that looked like a toddlers next to him “I want what you want, I’m sincere when I say, that a baby isn’t a deal breaker, I love you and want to be with you.” He took you into an embrace and you were able to calm down. 

Maybe he spoke the truth, maybe it won’t matter, but your gut feeling wasn’t reacting badly, if anything your mind was made up after talking with all three of them. You were at ease with your decision, at ease that your gut feeling wasn’t sending you warning signals.

“Alright, out, out, out!” Hanji broke up the hug, and shoved Erwin out the room.”

“Hanji?” You began as soon as you knew it was clear to talk. “I made up my mind, for real this time. I just want to know if what I’m about to ask of you is within the realms of your insanity?” 

“Let me talk you through option three.” She grabbed your shoulders and smiled a wicked grin and her eyes sparkled with an unknown, but you weren’t intimidated.


	8. Hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to drop this as unceremoniously as possible.
> 
> M/M/M if you squint.
> 
> F/M/M because why the fuck not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I’ll be able to articulate my words right, write like a motherfucking Goddess, but until then, enjoy my current best. ( that I wrote and didn’t prof read on my cell, while my child was acting like me not giving her apple juice was detrimental to her existence.)

The last six months have been filled with hardships neither one of you thought possible. 

First: Moving in was a pain in the ass, literally. You had barely made it passed the threshold and Eren had you pinned on the couch, cock hard and ready to drill you in, while Levi and Erwin watch the youngest fuck you into the couch. 

Second: Levi decided that the first lesson was to punish you for not showering before Eren had taken you on the couch. He taught you how to clean to his standards and that you shouldn’t fuck on the furniture without placing a blanket down first. As he send you to shower, he followed and fucked you while Erens and Erwin watched.

Third: After drying up, Erwin lead you to the bedroom that you would share from now on. Showing you around the grand bedroom, he took you to the bed and seductively asked you to try the bed, where he took you as Levi and Eren watched.

Leaving Hanji’s office that afternoon six months ago, left you full of optimism. The opportunity of being pregnant as soon as you started to ovulate, had you dreaming big.

...but it didn’t happen...

She was so sure you would be pregnant three months ago. You had managed to loose another fifteen pounds and started to get your period regularly and ovulating. The treatment didn’t take and you were so fucking angry, so fucking moody, and so frustratingly horny at the same fucking time.

There were times when you’ll be grocery shopping with the Eren and Levi and you’d have to sneak them into the bathroom stall just to fuck. Levi would protest, but didn’t know how much he could deny you, once he saw your face scrunched up in pleasure as Eren fucked you. He would soon cave in and fuck you as you rode him while he sat on the toilet seat; scrubbing his skin raw when he showered at home.

There was times you were so angry, you couldn’t even be in the same room as them. One day Eren came bouncing in, trying to give you a kiss and you shoved his face away; kicked puppy reaction. You cried till his baritone voice calmed you enough and you slept in his arms from exhaustion.

Erwin came in your bedroom and sneezed, Lord did that offend you. It was like he took Reiner and spit in his face, it was like he started WW3 up in this bitch and you wanted to just slap the shit out of him. He couldn’t understand why you were so upset, like how could he be so stupid? How did he not realize he was in the wrong, and as such, he should apologize. You ended in Reiner and Bertholdt house crying your eyes out, telling them why you were there and they just looked at each other and swore to you Erwin never spit in his face and that he’s sorry for doing it in your head. “Go home (Y/n) you’re hormonal.” Reiner laughed, and you punched him in his chest.

The Golden moment thus far has been tonight, when you had originally told them you weren’t in the mood, and you let the three go and have fun on their own, that you barged in and started to scream at the top of your lungs.

At first, it didn’t bother you, you were not in the mood. One of the tenants kept making noise complaints, and another one kept bitching about the lack of parking at night. There was no time to be fucking your men, it was Friday and you were stuck in the office with Bertholdt.

Once the day was over and you still had a fucking hour drive, you were feeling more and more irate. You wanted to strangle the fuck out of the asshole who was driving five below the speed limit. The asshole next to you, wouldn’t let you in and then by the time the asshole sped up, the light turn red, and boy were you already seeing red.

You couldn’t park the SUV that the guys got you. You were trying to park in your usual spot between Eren and Levi, right next to the entrance to what should be an estate. The house is huge and made you feel like you didn’t belong, but you had your own money, and they didn’t make you feel like charity work, so you shrugged it off.

“Not tonight!” You were crying. You had scratched Levi’s car and you can already hear him go off on you. You made a dent on Erens car and yours wasn’t fairing, either. “They are going to be so pissed off.”

The tears wouldn’t stop falling, you still needed to inject the medicine Hanji had given you. Injections every day. You cried harder once the needle penetrated your skin and the liquid burned as it made it into your system. 

After a shower, your frustration hadn’t died and by now you were getting super horny, you had forgotten all about the guys until you hear Eren’s moans.

You marched down the hallway into Eren’s bedroom and stopped at the sight.

Erwin laying on the edge of the bed, Eren riding him, while Levi fucked Erwin. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, right now?” You screamed out “Like, forget (Y/n), right?”

Levi was the first to move, he came towards you as you moved in time so his hands wouldn’t touch you. 

Eren hopped off Erwin and they both came towards you as well. 

You started to walk away fast, you didn’t want to hear it. Logically, it was your fault, you told them to go ahead. You just couldn’t stop being angry. 

“Baby!” Big hands grab you first, damn him and his long legs. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I’m just frustrated.” You pouted “I’m tired, I’m hungry and horny and I just want to sleep.”

“We can take care of you.” He tried to say, but stubborn you cut him off.

“You guys were fucking very comfortably, please don’t stop on my account.” You snap back.

“Stop acting like a brat. You told us to go ahead, right?”

“Yes-“

“Erwin just said we would take care of you, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” Levi remained calmed “I’ll go make dinner for us, Erwin will fuck you and Eren can join if that’s what you want of him, then we will all have dinner and pile up on your bed.”

“That does sound nice.” You let Erwin bring you into a hug and you cozied up in his arms as he lead you back into Eren’s bedroom. “Wait, Levi-“

“It’s okay, I have you all day tomorrow, just go and have fun, brat.” He walked away.

“No, I mean... you still have the dildo up your ass.” His eyes widen.

“I forgot that piece of shit was in there. I just thought I had to take a huge shit.”

Your frustration diminishes a tad, looking at Levi waddle towards the bathroom, made you laugh, hysterical laughter that had tears rolling down your cheeks. So naturally, you feel bad you’re laughing at your boyfriend, and the tears really start to slip out.

“No, (Y/n) what’s wrong, babe?” Eren is pulling towards his bedroom, Erwin momentarily confused. 

“I’m sleepy, I’m hungry, can someone just feed me already?” You whine, you whine hard and sob into Eren’s shoulders. 

The two men in front of you are stark naked and it’s hilarious in the sense that you barged in and broke up the threesome that, otherwise would have you swooning, making you want to sit on Erwin’s face, while his magical tongue ate you out till you came all over his face, Eren’s cum splashing on your back as Erwin, is groaning out his pleasure as Levi, spills himself into the condom.

You pull Eren towards you instead, bedroom be damn, but he fights you till your laying on your back on his bed. His lips working yours, tongues swirling, feeling his hands working their way to your nipples. “Come here.” You turn towards Erwin and pull his large hand towards you. 

His hand drops on your face, palm pressed lightly on your chin, thumb being shoved into your open mouth, successfully ending your make out session with, Eren. You swirl your tongue around the tip of his tongue, salivating at the thought of his rough pad rubbing circles around your clit.

Erwin doesn’t disappoints and does exactly what your body craves for. Eren not wanting to be left behind, began to rub your rim with lube coated fingers, slowly inserting one finger at a time, till he worked in three. All at once fingers and hands are taken away from your privates.

“Come here, Kitten.” Erwin pulls you off the bed, sitting on the bed, back resting on the headboard, you crawling the small gap and settled your cunt on his behemoth cock, rocking your way down, till your ass is settled on his lap. Moaning in agreement, you pull yourself up, just enough to wiggle your ass at Eren, giving enough space to shove his dick in your ass. 

“Ooooooh ffuck!” You yelled out your moan, it had been a while since you’ve been taken this way. The delicious way both cock’s rubbed inside you, made you arch your back, sending electric shocks all over your body, your buds in your breast felt like they were electrocuted. You moaned out again the moment they fell into a pattern. 

The growls you manage to get them to omit in the rather silent room, fills up as skin slap with skin. 

There was a world of difference in the kisses. Erwin, demanded to be in control, while Eren’s where featherlight and sweet, always left you wanting more.   
Both of them great kissers, but both had different magic. 

Your juices where coating both your thighs, Erwin’s hands around your hips, managing to slam you on both cocks in a punishing pace. Eren’s hands working on your nipples, as he’s tenderly kissing your shoulder, nibbling on your shoulder blade as you try not to collapse on top of Erwin. Your eyes dropping, body feeling amazing, and the only hunger left was for food.

“(Y/n) I’m cumming!” Eren’s yelled as he spilled all over you lower back. 

“Mmm, you fucked me so good, Daddy.” You managed to hiccup your praise. 

“Kitten, I can’t hold on much longer.” Erwin bounced you, being brutally stuffed with his cock, headboard protesting his pace.

“Fill me up, commander.” You smiled licking his neck, nibbling in his favorite spot. He comes screaming out your name.

You three snuggled together on the bed, you stuck in the middle. Levi’s voice wakes you up finding yourself on the tub, soaked in a warm bubble bath. 

“Wake up, brat. We need to dry you up.” He rubs small circles in your hair “come on, baby.”

You smile a tired smile up at him, he looks so handsome when he’s smiling down at you. He’s affectionate enough, and you liked how he tries to not be an ass-

“I saw my car.” His smile disappears “Don’t, it’s okay.” He sees you visibly tense up “nothing that can’t be fixed, Relax.” 

“I dented Eren’s car.” You pouted “I’m in trouble aren’t, I?” He shook his head no. 

“This hasn’t been easy for you. Hanji called, and I’m sorry, baby. The test came back negative.”

It was a long night filled of kisses and cuddles. Your sobs filled the night. One step farther from your dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be real, angst withing the horizon


	9. Ache

You were blinded by the light that was shining in your eyes. A cold hand holding your eyelid open, as you feel pressure on your body. Disoriented, hurt and your memory slipping. The ache in your head makes this light a thousand times worse. The hands that are trying to hold you down as your body starts to convulse on the asphalt you’re currently laying. A leg bend the wrong way, a few ribs that are constricting your lungs; breathing feels like a workout. None of that matters, it’s the ache in your head that is making you feel like someone is hammering your head into submission.

“She’s responding.” A strangers voice said “She’s stable, we need her on the stretcher, hurry.” 

.....A few hours prior.....

“(Y/n)?” You hear your name being called out as you make your way into the office, in the apartment you used to call home.

“Nanaba?” You asked with mild confusion. She had changed; Blonde hair shoulder length, her skin glowing and most of all the expanded belly... Nanaba is pregnant. “How can I help you?”

“I wanted to talk to you, if that okay?” She held her head high, but there was uncertainty in her voice.

As weary as you felt, you felt like you needed to have this conversation with her, it had been over due. “I’m all ears. Would you like to talk up in my office or would you rather we go to a café?”

“Office is fine, I don’t plan of taking to much of your time.” She smiled at you.

The elevator ride to the underground floor made you weary. Is she here to rub in your face the fact that she’s pregnant? That she finally has what you once upon a time dreamed of having with Mike? Now something you dream of having with Erwin, Levi and Eren.

You unlocked your door to the office, you walk around to one of the two desk in the spacious room. Signaling for her to sit on the sofa as you dragged your chair in front of her.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to apologize.” She nodded her head.

“What-“

“Please, let me finish.” She politely smiled at you as she tucked a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ears, she took a deep breath and started again. “When I met Mike, I was interviewing as his secretary, got the job right away. You know, I-I wanted you to know that, uhm.. I... I fucked up. Mike had said he was in a terrible relationship, that you made him miserable, he said that he was trying to be a martyr, trying to help you with your health. He said you let yourself go, not wanting anything to do with him, and that he was stuck in a lease with you, so moving wasn’t ideal.

I was under the impression that you were a bitch. He drove the point home, you know that day you informed everyone that Mike and Petra are fucking. I didn’t want want to believe it, Petra was the one who pushed me to date Mike. She once told me that you neglected Mike, and that you only cared about money, or some bullshit. I forget.

That Christmas party, I saw how you hung around Petra, Mike had said you forced him to take you, but he couldn’t say no. He said you had gotten over emotional and he was worried about your wellbeing. Said he needed to be affectionate towards you.”

“Nanaba-“

“I don’t know what to believe anymore. I’m five months along. It’s not Mike’s baby.”

“It’s not?” You asked disbelief in your voice “Why are you telling me this?”

“Oluo and I finally walked in on them, we were supposed to met up at Petra’s. Oluo and I had to work late, Eren had asked us to met with him after hours to talk about our promotions, Levi was out with Erwin. The meeting didn’t take long. Just signing documents agreeing to the pay raise and such.”

She visibly shook, her hand raising to wipe her tears while the other rested gently on her belly.

“We went straight to his house, we were so happy about the new raise and the promise of a small office space and we were so happy, so damn happy... once we walked in, Mike had Petra bend over their dry bar.”

“I’m so sorry.” You grabbed her hand and try to give her a ‘I’m sorry’ look.

“No, I had it coming. I messed with a taken man, I should have heed your warning, things never added up with them. Things made so much sense that day.”

“Who’s the father?”

“Oluo, we had pity sex once he filed for a divorce. We started to just met up and have sex we did that for a few months. A month later a missing period and a positive test, we are trying to work out if we actually have a chance at having a family or if we should just amicably Co-parent.”

You were trying to understand how all went to shit. You were happy that Oluo and Nanaba knew the truth, but it also made you sad that they were going through this hardship.

You and the guys had been trying to have a baby for almost two years now. Pausing the treatments Hanji had you on. Your body was going through Hell and your hormones were driving a wedge between you and Eren. 

While Erwin and Levi understood, Eren didn’t. His youthful mentality couldn’t comprehend why you were being a cunt, while all he was trying to do was love you, but his love felt forced and you had taken a step back from the relationship.

You had moved out from your home and back into your old apartment. Erwin and Levi coordinating their schedules to work out the new living arrangement. Things got so bad that at one point, Levi choose Eren. Erwin choosing you. 

Your depression worsen and you could tell Erwin wasn’t fairing any better. You both worked things out through the hurt. You both solidified your relationship and made it stronger, but you missed Levi so much. 

Eren came to you on his twenty-four birthday. It had been almost a year since you parted ways, and you both talked it out, hugged it out, fucked it out.

The four of you, made your way to your old house and cleaned from floor to ceiling. All of you abandoning the old house, no one felt right living in it, almost put for sale. You’re glad that step was never taken. It took longer to fall back into the old patterns, but you guys managed. 

“I just wanted to apologize for causing you pain, I was a coward, but I wanted to right my wrongs.” 

“Thank you, I’m glad I was able to hear you out. Mike doesn’t deserve you, and I know I might sound mean, but I’m glad that’s not his baby.” You smiled at her.

“I should get going, I’m having an appointment today.” She stood up and walked towards the elevator door, “I really am sorry, but I’m glad you have three amazing guys on your side.” With that she left.

The entire morning, a feeling had you on edge, you couldn’t fucking shake it off. You needed to talk to Mike, you needed him to be honest. You were so done with hurting, but the wound wouldn’t completely heal, and maybe talking to him, maybe tell him off would help, right?

You(11:00am): Hey Mike it’s me (Y/n).  
Mike(11:00am): Hey stranger.  
You(11:04am): Can we met up?  
Mike(11:06am): Sure, same place as always?  
You(11:09am): it’s been two years, I would of thought you’ve forgotten the place. Not that’s special, just the fucking Beach. Can we met in an hour?  
Mike(11:15am):Make it 1.5hr I need to ask your ‘Boyfriend’ permission.

You sigh, of course he had to ask Levi or Erwin for permission. If things were still the same, Levi knows already that you just asked your fucking ex, to met up with you.

Incoming call: Levi Ackerman  
Missed call(5):Levi Ackerman   
New messages(13):Levi Ackerman 

You hated doing this, but you put your cell on plane mode. You needed to have this conversation, there was no way around it.

The beach looked breathtaking, it’s waves Emerald Green, reminded you so much of Eren’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Mikes voice broke you out of your train of thoughts. He looked out of place; suit with his hair slicked back.

“Thank you for coming.” You patted the empty spot on the bench you were sitting on.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” He sat next to you, scooting closer to you.

“There’s nothing pleasurable, about this situation.” You pointedly looked at him “Why did you lie to Nanaba?” 

“Because I could.” He shrugged it off.

“Why did you even began to date me?” You were afraid of his answer, but you had to know.

“Well lets make this perfectly clear, it wasn’t for your body, actually now that I think about it, I saw you with Reiner and I thought you two were together, and I wanted a challenge.” He leaned back on the bench, hands stretched behind his head.

“Of course.” You were almost immune to the shit that came out of his mouth by now, but it still stung a bit.

“I got your number as a joke, but after I took you out on that date, I dunno, you grew on me. You are funny, sweet, caring and most of all you had your own apartment and I needed a place to crash.” He laughed “You were so smitten by my fake persona, that even I was starting to buy it for a second. The caring boyfriend, the one who understood and comprehended your fatass. The one who loved your body no matter what. You know how many times I had to think of Petra’s body while I was fucking you? How many times I had to swallow back vomit when your belly jiggle while I rutted in you? Geez, I should earn an award or something. I put up with a lot of your nasty shit for three years. You have a beautiful face darling, but it wasn’t enough.”

He continued with his insults “Talking about marriage and babies, what a fucking joke, like you have what it takes to have a baby. You’re so pathetic, I’m pretty sure not even being stuffed with three loads of cum, you still haven’t been able to conceive. Face it buttercup, they’ll tire of you. I’m pretty sure they talk shit about you. You weren’t even that good in bed, you have a nice set of lips and that tongue did wonders, but that was as far as your talents went.”

“The Christmas party, why did you take me? You never took me to any events.” You kept your eyes on the waves, trying to calm yourself down.

“Erwin, had asked me to bring my girlfriend to the party. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with your shit, so I lied and told him that you were busy, but then I saw the determination in his approach, I was going to use you as a means of getting a promotion. Erwin seemed to like you, and I thought you’ll be able to sweet talk him into promoting me, but I see all he wanted was to use you for himself and his gay lovers. You do realize that this shit is gross, right? If you ask me-“ 

“Thank you, Mike, but no one is asking you for your opinion.” You fought hard not to scream out that there’s nothing wrong in loving who you love. There was no point in wasting your breath on someone like him.

“Hey, this was fun, we should talk more often.” He smiled and walked to his car “Besides, if it doesn’t work out, get me drunk enough... I’ll fuck you again.” He blew you a kiss and you ran towards him. Your fist connecting with his nose, in a satisfying crunch. 

“You fucking bitch.” He grabbed you by your hair and pulled you close to him. 

The punch to your stomach wasn’t really felt, your air went out, but it wasn’t terrible. What hurt was when he slammed your head into the asphalt, his leg connecting to your chest. 

“Get it through your thick skull, you’re not good enough. You’re such a piece of shit, and I’m doing you a fucking favor.” Another kick to your chest “You’re just a fucking hole for them, a cum bucket, just someone they can keep around to entertain themselves. I should have let you gorge yourself of food, maybe you could have had a heart attack. If it wasn’t because your so fucking fat, I would drag your body and dump it away.”

“Mike-ststop, yourhurtingme.” You managed to breathe out.

“Oh, yeah. My names not Mike.” He pulled your head up by your hair “Mike Zacharias, doesn’t exist, well... he did... until I killed him.” He slammed your head back into the pavement. “One more thing, the progesterone that you thought you hid well, well they were contraceptives, just like the Metformin you take, I was able to switch it out for a pill that looked the same. If anything, your pregnancy wouldn’t happen and you know why? I had managed to sneak a few abortion pills. That was the first year, as I can tell, you really can’t conceive.” One more kick to the face and he walked away. “Oh, I made sure to not hurt your stomach, I am a gentleman after all, you need all the help you can get.”

Your world went dark after that.

.....Present.....

“She’s responding.” A strangers voice said “She’s stable, we need her on the stretcher, hurry.” 

The throbbing ache in your head and chest; a pain you couldn’t describe. You couldn’t remember when was the last time you’ve felt this kind of pain. 

Your head swam with what Mike meant his name isn’t Mike? That he killed the real Mike, so what was his name? Who is he? Does Petra know about this? Is she an accomplice or just a dumbass who fell for his dirty tricks?

You don’t know how long you were in this darkness, but you fought it, fought against it. You were so exhausted when you open your eyes, to met three sets of eyes on you. 

“Baby, your awake.” Erwin was holding your hand “We were so worried.” He kissed the hand he was holding.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Your eyes follow Eren’s movements, your mouth felt so heavy, you wanted to reassure him, that you were here, and that you weren’t going anywhere.

“You fucking scared us, brat.” His stoic face was replaced that of a tired man, his under circles were more prominent, darker and they sunk in more. His face was swollen, like he had been crying. It seemed like the three of them have. 

“You’ve been out for four days.” Erwin held back a sob, they had to induce you into a coma. You had so much swelling, you had convulsed when the paramedics came to your aid, and again once they tried to drain the blood out of your lungs.” 

“The police can’t seemed to find Mike, they can’t seem to find Petra, either.” You could hear the disgust in Levi’s voice, but your mouth was too heavy, you needed to tell them that it wasn’t Mike, that Mike isn’t who he says he is, and that there’s a chance Petra could be in trouble.

“Mmmmke.” You fought hard to get the words out, but were struggling. “Mike, s’not who he says he is.” You slurred your words, saliva dripping out of the side of your mouth “Said, He’s real name isn’t Mike, that he killed him.” You were hoping they were understanding your speech. You were having a difficult time saying all that you needed to communicate.

The ringing of a cellphone went off in the far distance. Levi was on the move as he took his cellphone from his coat pocket. Hushed whispers and a pale looking man came back. 

“They found Petra’s body.” He visibly swallowed thickly “They found her in Mikes apartment.”


	10. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a small fluffy-ish chapter filler, before shit hits the fan. As always, I write and get super excited and post it without correcting my grammatical errors. I’m just happy you guys put up with my shitty writing. It makes me happy. Happy Valentine’s Day.

After spending two weeks in the hospital, you were so damn happy to be home. The guys had converted Levi’s office into your temporary bedroom. Being stuck on a wheelchair after Mike, managed to break your left leg, four broken ribs, they had to shave part of your head and adorned it with a nice scar that took twenty stitches to close up the head wound.

The pain was unexplainable, you wanted to cry every time you blinked, everytime you thought, everytime you needed to breathe, when you forgot the neck brace was there and you wanted to turn your head a certain direction, the itch you couldn’t scratch from the cast in your leg. You wanted to bare it all without painkillers, they knocked you out and gave you false assurance that you were okay while on them, making you do reckless things.

“Baby, Hanji’s wanting to know if you’re still up for your pap smear test tomorrow? She said she will reschedule if your still in, too, much pain.” Erwin climbed on the bed and sat behind you, encircling you with his legs, bringing you to his chest. 

The warmth raiding from his chest on to your exposed back, comforted you in a way, you haven’t felt in a while, but the neck brace made this position awkward to lay on him, but you clenched your core muscles to stay in this position. “I’ll be able to make it, Are you going to take me?” You let him kiss you on your temple, but flinched from the contact.

“I’ll be able to take you. I have tomorrow off, it feels like one of those Wednesday’s.” You hummed in his ministrations; his fingers drawing circles around your shoulders.

 

“(Y/n), you need to stay still.” How could you possibly be still? Everything hurt, every inch of your body was left with tenderness. The metal piece being shoved in you, wasn’t making you feel comfortable, either.

“Hanji.” You whined and complained.

“I know, sweet pea, I know.” She rubbed your leg “Almost done, everything looks great, the vagina is an amazing thing, three cock’s and it’s still looks new.” She laughed at your expression.

“Hange, seriously.” Erwin rolled his eyes at his sisters’ shenanigans, you could see he couldn’t fault her wording, but it still felt wrong.

“Anyway, you’re scheduled to come and take another A.1.C test in two months, so hopefully these Buffoons, don’t spoil you, too much. We need you to get off some of the medication. If you’re going to-“ 

“Hanji, thank you, but I can’t concentrate on a fucking word you’re saying.” You snapped, you just needed her to shut her damn mouth.

“She’s been so snappy, ever since she stopped taking her painkillers. She claims that all it does is make her sleep, but she was doing some reckless stuff while on them. So?”

“Erwin, you know it’s her decision whether she wants to take them or not, you can’t force her.”

“Eren, wanted to smashed them in her drink, of course we frowned against it and didn’t do it.”

Hanji gave you a pointed look and you looked away, not meeting her stare. “That’s good, it’s a shame she’s in pain.” She came towards Erwin and rested her hand on his chest “As her doctor, all I can say is to be watchful of her, don’t let her do anything stupid. As your sister, call me later.” She patted his muscular chest and smiled her wide toothy smile as her eyes shined with knowledge.

“Baby, I’m ready to go.” You gritted threw your teeth. This pain was getting old real fast and you were sure your vision wasn’t supposed to be double. You can’t let this pain get the best of you. It was Erwin’s day off and damn it did you want to do something worth while. Going straight to bed sounded so fucking good, but you didn’t want to have sex, just sleep till your headache was dim enough for you to think without hurting yourself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to go out today.” He held your hand as you maneuvered yourself on the cot. “Besides, I rather you be safe at home.”

“Erwin, please, I need fresh air, I need to be out and about. I can’t stand looking at those four walls anymore. I’m going stir crazy.” You exhaled each words, the pain was unbearable, you already established that. What’s a few extra tormented moments?

The look on his face told you he was calculating something, and you didn’t know if you’ll like that something. “How about we met the guys for lunch?”

“Okay.” You managed to choke out. 

The restaurant held you four, nice and tucked away from glancing eyes. Erwin, always liked his privacy and trying to be affectionate to three other bodies, didn’t scream normal. His hands found yours under the table as Eren’s feet managed to rub your leg under the table. Levi’s stare held no one in particular, but you saw him overthinking on something. 

“Happy Valentines babe.” You were snapped out of your train of thought as Eren presses his lips on yours. His lips were soft and pliable, you worked them alongside yours and his silky tongue snaked it’s way to twirl around yours. He let a small moan exit his mouth and you blushed at the reaction you were awarded by the waitress. 

Her eyes held it all, they spoke of her disgust, but not at them; at you. How did someone like you get someone like them? You’ve heard it all, you’ve been singled out plenty. You could see when she mentality shook herself to be present in the now, her sick fake smile at Erwin, put you on edge. If it wasn’t for the fact that leaning on him would send you down spiraling pain, you would so throw yourself at him at this exact moment. 

Erwin, the savior of your soul, must have known what you were thinking. He slowly took your hand from under the table; showing the twined hands. He looked at you with so much love, even that hurt. For a second there, you must of shared the same thoughts as the waitress, how can someone so perfect like Erwin, show you so much love and devotion?

The drinks and food had arrived and the four of you spent most of your lunch with idly conversation. Hanji has texted you a few funny things and an alarming picture that was meant for Moblit, at least you hoped it was for Moblit, one sibling was enough.

Eren stared at you through our the meal, you were getting pretty self conscious under his scrutiny. While you weren’t against the attention he was bestowing you with, you wondered how he managed to eat his lunch without having to look down. 

“Erwin, will you take me to a store?” You asked while still holding Eren’s stare. His pink tongue slipped out of his lips, coating them with a sheen of saliva.

“Anything for you baby.” He smiled and kissed your plump lips. 

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Levi had finally spoken to you. 

“It was nice, thank you so much, baby.” You let him lean in and kiss you. His kiss was deepened by him. His oddly soft lips were intoxicating, you had almost forgotten where you were, till your waitress came back; sporting clear annoyance.

“Will this be together or separate?” She continued to stare at Erwin, making you so uncomfortable.

A snapping of the fingers got everyone’s attention. “Hey, can you not stand close too close to our man?” Eren spoke up “Don’t even think about handing him your phone number, your clearly out of your mind if you think he would trade our gorgeous girlfriend, for someone like you.” He smirked.

She visibly startled, she seemed prettified to be caught. Eren, having to live this more than a few times, seemed to take over the ropes. “Don’t even think about it. I overheard your conversation while I stepped out to use the restroom, your work station is right next to it.”

“Can we please get our check?” Levi sighed “Baby, Eren and I left your presents in the bedroom. We will see you at home later on tonight.” He leaned in and kissed you again, Eren, stood up and came around to kiss you again. 

“Alright baby, let take you to the store you wanted to go to.” Erwin, stood up and tried his best to help you up without jostling you. 

The waitress was still standing there stupefied, still trying to work out what was happening. 

“Does she have money? I mean is she your sugar mama? That’s the only way I see three hot man being with her.” She asked Levi. 

There was no response from Levi, he asked her for the check once more, and she gladly gave it to him, taking his silence as an answered. He signed his name on the check and she was miffed.

“Sir, I need your credit/debit card.” 

“You must be new, here.” Levi was loosing his patience.

“I beg your pardon?” Her confusion was greater at the icy cold treatment Levi bestowed her.

“Oh my goodness, we are wasting so much time here, look girl, we own the restaurant, okay. So, we don’t pay.” Levi scolded her “You take the check and hand it to your manager to book it.” He frowned “Seriously, did you only take the table because of our gorgeous boyfriend over here?”

“Sir, my-“

“Save it.” Eren was loosing his patience along Levi “Erwin, (Y/n) we will see you at home.”

At this point they were just showing off. Once again, you were met with two different set of lips, as well as Erwin being deeply kissed by the two. The shit show was amusing in a way. They rarely liked showing dominance in public, they usually are light on the P.D.A, but liked to shock people who had shown disgust in your life style.

You looked up at her face, and just politely smiled at her. She wouldn’t loose her job, just a stern talking to. “I’ll speak to Dot, come with me, girl.” Levi snapped his fingers at her. 

She followed him out of the private room, that was usually designed to sit only them. You were feeling bad for her, Dot was never nice when it came down to the four of you. He loved you guys so much, that if he even got a whiff of someone stepping out of bounds, he would punish them greatly. 

He understood that not everyone in the staff would be okay with your lifestyle, and it wasn’t like you guys shoved it down their throats, but at the end of the day... They had jobs thanks to Erwin, Levi and Eren. They had a great pay, great benefits and everyone treated themselves like family. There was no fear of being fired or replaced if you were sick, your children were sick or needed to take the day off with an excused absence. Dot Pixis was a family man, who knew the hardship of the everyday grind. He evoked the feeling of peace, acceptance and most importantly trust. He made sure his staff worked seamlessly together to not only make sure this was a comfortable place to work in, but it promoted atmosphere for the costumers that came to the restaurant. 

__________________ 

The day was exhausting, not nearly as fun as you had wanted the day to go.

Erwin, took you were ever you wanted to go. The patience that man had was mind boggling.

“You sure you don’t mind?” You asked for the millionth time that afternoon.

“Baby, if that’s what you want to do tonight, we are okay with it.” He placed a kiss on your shoulder. “We just want to make you happy.”

“You Guys spoil me so much.” You smiled. “Tell him he can come in when ever he’s ready.”

Erwin, nodded and got up from his position in bed. 

“Hey.” You were grated by the greatest view.

Eren, was wearing the white lace G-string you bought for him at the lingerie store. You’ve had been wanting to play around in the bedroom. There were still certain things holding him back, but you were having none of it. He was gorgeous wearing anything. You wished to see him more comfortable in these kinds of clothing. 

His bulge was mouthwatering, you saw his anxious look in his eyes, but melted at how you stared at him. He was worth every glance, every dirty thought you had. 

He spun in a slow circle, letting you appreciate all that you got him for Valentines. His stockings were white as well, his stilettos sparkle, as they accentuated his legs; they looked like they were made his for him. The white chocker on his neck popped out as his Carmel skin tone.

He was just, too, fucking sexy and you hated that you were band from having sex at the moment.

“C’mere.” You patted the spot between your legs.

Eren, dropped down all fours as he crawled up to you. Sitting in front of you as you manhandle him in a close position, in lotus, but none of his weight on you. 

The pillows propped around you, insured that his legs would be around you, but his weight were carried by said pillows.

You were always submissive, but tonight, you wanted to dominate him. You were so nervous since you’ve never done it before. “I’m going to take good care of you, baby.” Okay, sure, you were stealing Erwin’s dialogue, but you didn’t miss the twitch in his dick; pre-cum already ruining the thong.

You rubbed oil on your hands, this oil was supposed to enhance his pleasure. You lightly rubbed some on his nipples as you played him them, soliciting a moan out of Eren. His eyes wide open as you got to work. “This is all about you tonight.”

“That doesn’t seem fair, can’t I touch you?” His breathing was coming out in hard pants.

“No, be good for me baby boy.”

“Ooooh, Mami.” Oddly, that didn’t make you cringe as hard as you thought you would. While you didn’t care for the “mommy” kink, hearing him say it like that, made it bearable.

You touched him every inch of his body. His dick looked angry and red, but you couldn’t help, but to tease him. Touching him everywhere, but the place he needed it.

The pretty butt plug that was nested in his pretty pink hole, made you wish, you could get on your hands and knees, wanting to get a taste of him, but the stupid neck brace was making this harder than it had to be.

You tugged at the plug, his moans as he arched his back into a prefect crescent was a magnificent view. Making your slick drip out of you, your panties ruined by now.

Your hand found another surprise for him. A vibrator that we designed specifically to massage his prostate. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ as you slid the vibrator after carefully removing his plug and oiling it. 

You put started on the lowest setting, working it in and out. Not wanting him to get used to the sensation, yet. You wanted to tease him, tease him till he begged for it. You knew you hit his spot the moment he moaned out your name.

“What-“ he protested.

“What did you called me?” You slid the vibrator completely out of him, his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Mami” He half moaned out, half whined as you approved and slid the vibrator back in.

He was seriously a sight to see. The lace kept rubbing his perfect cock, his head poking out of the top hem of the thong, barely concealing. You pulled it to the side to get even better access to his anus.

You poured more oil on your hands, you were a bit sloppy. You’ve never done anything like this with either one of them. Makes you a bit sad that you didn’t thought of doing this sooner with, Eren. 

“That, that’s ooooh.” He wasn’t making sense, you turn off the vibrator, he wasn’t happy about it, but knew that tonight you meant business. He looked at you from his position on the bed and you saw the begging in his eyes.

You managed to get his cock out of the thong without having to take object off. His cock was hard, pulsating on your palm, and his pre-cum made his tip shiny. You worked your thumb on his slit, and rubbed the pre-cum on his head. Seriously, you wished you could put it in your mouth. 

“Apricot.” He looked at you confused “your safe word.” He nodded his head.

His head couldn’t stop dropping perfect drops of pre-cum. Your lubed up hand wasn’t touching him just, yet. You wanted to take it as slow as possible. The first orgasm you were going to coxed out of him will be you just jerking him off. You worked your hand up and down on his shaft, drawing out moans out of him. Your heart thuds at the approval. 

His toned stomach contracting as you brought pleasure to him, his hands gripping the bedsheets that smell of Levi. You know how much he loves his smell and you were pulling all the stops to make sure he was taken care of. 

His pink nipples were barely being touched by you, but thanks to the first oil all you had to do was blow on them and he would be arching his back off the bed.

His breathing was labored, you could feel him so close to the end.

“Eren” His hazy eyes stare at you, not being able to verbally reply. He sits himself enough to kiss you. You weren’t looking for a kiss, but he must of felt he needed to share one with you. Whatever you were going to say, didn’t mattered anymore.

His lips were hot and pliable. You hand working him to his release as his cum coated you both.

The vibrator wasn’t forgotten as you turn it on on the next setting. Working him through his orgasm, not giving him a break.

“It’s, it’s too much.” He managed to squeak out, your hand working on his over sensitive head. You knew it would be a bit much.

“Give it a few seconds, it’s going to feel so good.” You coo at him. 

Eren was hiccuping at this point. His muscles on his legs twitching, his points curling and his hands not finding purchase on your body. He wanted to touch you. You could clearly see it on his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He screamed out “oh! My fucking-“ He was closer to a breaking point. Your hand gliding over his chart, other hand massaging his balls, as the vibrator stayed nestled in his ass while his prostate was over stimulated. He came again.

This time his cum wasn’t as white as his first load. This one didn’t coat much just spilled out of his slit. 

The vibrator was put on its highest setting. His eyes wide and open, begging you “No, it’s too much. I can’t.” He thrashed on the bed, making sure his jerking wasn’t hurting you. 

“No, is not the safeword.” You reminded him. While you wanted to pleasure him, and take him over his limit, you also wanted to make sure he was okay with this “say the magic words and it will all be over, baby.” 

He didn’t say it, gave you the confidence to continue to pump his cock. The vibrator was being pushed into his prostate even more, his plea for you to stop and continue were sang as his body convulse along with the pleasure. You didn’t give him any reprieve. His back arched out of the mattress as his body kept fucking himself down on the vibrator as you worked it in and out of him. 

His third and final release came to fruition. His tear streaked face, his bottom lip was swollen from his ministrations on it. His nipples were swollen and sore from you attacking them. His cum covered the both of you. His hole was twitching beautifully around the vibrator and his cock kept dispelling clear liquid. His body still trembling between your legs. He looked so beautiful as he became undone by you.

“That was, oh, I-I love you.” And this time it was your turn to look at him with wide eyes. 

“I love you.” The sincerity in his voice as he said he loved you for the second time in less than a minute had you surging forward, scooping him up into your embrace. His lips met yours over and over gain. Possessive kiss.

He was hot under your touch, his skin drenched with sweat. His hair sticking to his face and his panting slowly began to regain control. 

“I love you, too.” 

You both smiled, his hand caressing your cheek. “We will catch that asshole, and bring him to justice.” His lips met yours once more and you couldn’t help, but to cry. “If someone would of told me, there was a prefect girl suited for me a few years ago, I would have laughed in their face. I’m glad you gave me another opportunity.”

“I’m glad you came around.” You smiled at him.

“I just felt, like all of your attention was for Erwin and Levi. I didn’t feel like you love me, as much as you do them.”

“Eren, it’s not like that at all, I won’t lie and say I love you three the same. That’s not true, but I do love you. I want you to know that much is true.”

“I don’t care anymore, as long as you love me, I’m content. I’m more than content, I’m in love with you. I can’t see myself without you, without all of us together.” He took a deep breath. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

It was a long sobering night.


	11. Catharsis

It was a beautiful Saturday in the middle of July. The sun was raising higher as the three handsome man stood in front of you. 

The wind was non-existing and the dry heat was unbearable, unbreathable, sucking the energy out of you.

The cooled bottled of water that was handed to you by Levi, touched your throat and made you wince, you wanted to go back inside and sit in front of a fan.

“Just a few more minutes and she’ll be out.” Erwin whispers in your ear as he takes his place besides you.

“I’m just so hot and tired.” You spoke in a gruff. Your stomach being cradle by your hand.

Yes. Finally, you’ve given in to Hanji’s rambling and got the IVF that she cooked up specifically for you. 

You rub your stomach as Erwin smiles widely at you. His smile spread “four months, baby. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed your cheek. 

“I just can’t believe I’m have two sets of identical twins. Do you think all of them are yours? Or do you think they could be all Levi’s? Perhaps one set each?”

“Does it matter? We will love our children all the same.” He smiled, white teeth showing, crinkle around his eyes. He was getting older and time had unfairly been generous to he and Levi, both nearly pushing forty, both looking like they could be in their late twenty’s. 

Eren, a few months back, in valentine, had asked for you to give him time. That he wasn’t ready for a baby of his own. That he would like it better to see Erwin or Levi have a baby, but that it wasn’t something he personally wanted, or needed, if he was going to help father them, then there was no point in having one of his own, at least not now.

You had drank in his words, feeling better about the situation. While, yes, you loved him, you still didn’t feel like having a baby with him, not biologically, at least. You two were working very hard to make your relationship work. There was just something you couldn’t quite place a finger on it, but it almost made you feel wrong, loving Eren Yeager didn’t seem right at times. No matter how much you wanted to look past it, there was something about him that didn’t sit well with you, but you digress.

“I can’t believe Hanji finally said yes to, Moblit.” You whispered against his shoulder. No matter how much water you drank, you couldn’t get over the dehydration.

“You’re telling me. I didn’t think she believed in marriage.”

“I don’t, but if it makes him happy, that’s all that matters.” She spooked you, clutching your stomach hard, you nearly pissed yourself.

“Hanji, shit.” You screeched out a yelp the babies had recently started to get more active.”ow”

“I’m sorry sweet pea, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She kissed you on your temple. 

The heat was becoming, too, much. You were sweating your makeup, your setting spray working overtime to hold it in place, but the heat was making every aspect of your pregnancy hit you all at once. Your feet hurt, your back was in serious pain, carrying four babies, your stomach was larger than life. The heat felt like you couldn’t breathe, like the babies were burning you from the inside out. You just wanted to go home and lay down and crank your A/C to a cool sixty-eight. 

“Places everyone” the wedding coordinator came to announce.

“Ready, baby?” Erwin gripped your hand. You swallowed the last of the water, and nodded.

The walk to the alter was beautiful, the long white carpet, that had gold bordered made the area pop. Red roses adorned the pews, and a sweaty Moblit was standing next to his father at the alter. 

You could tell he was looking for Hanji. It wouldn’t surprised anyone if she got cold feet. She already resembled Julia Roberts in ‘Pretty Woman’ so much, that Moblit had joked he was going to get one of his buddies from Homeland security to mark her as a fly risk. He joked, but you all felt he was being serious in your souls.

The moment you all made it in positions, it was Hanji’s turn to walk down the aisle. Erwin’s father and Hanji’s father, stood to either side of her. Both of them wearing matching tuxedos.

It had been crazy meeting them for the first time during Christmas, you had been dreading meeting them, specially since you were still trying to work things out with Levi and Eren. They had taken a liking to you almost immediately, causing another pang of jealousy from Eren, ending in another argument for that month. Honestly, now you understood why Levi had been pushing Eren away from you, but you couldn’t help the hurt of being Obsoleted, Levi meant more to you than Eren. 

The love in Moblit’s eyes made you tear up. You could see how much he cared for the crazy Ob/gyn/scientists. He laid his life to follow her where ever she went. She had never thought she would love anyone as much as she loves, Moblit.

She looked like she wanted to run.

Hanji, did. She managed to shake of her Fathers and ran to Moblit, jumped on his arms and kissed him deeply. 

“Do we seriously have to go through the whole spiel? Can’t you just pronounce us Dom and sub? She giggled. She received a few glares from Moblit’s side of his family, but the rest of the people in attendance, knew how she was. 

It wasn’t a secret of her tendencies, how she corrupted Moblit, how much he enjoys being toyed with. The bliss is almost permanently plastered on his face. 

The priest, that was hired as a gag, looked nervous, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He wasn’t prepared for the following, his face grew dark red as Hanji continued to show her affections to an already used to it by now, Moblit. 

His family were scandalized, they shrieked in horror as Hanji slipped her hand down Moblit’s pants, she was moaning like her life depended on it, and Moblit was grunting with her as he was skidding her dress down from her shoulders.

“I suggest you prudes leave, they are seriously going to do a mating ritual.” Levi spoke up. His eyes filled with excitement as he saw the horror on the guest who didn’t know what they were capable of. 

You stood there, hoping they wouldn’t take long. They didn’t care about the marriage certificate, about the priest that left running, or the people in attendance. They only cared about their own desires. Still, you found it amusing how they pulled it off.

“Baby, do you want to sit down? You don’t look so well.” Levi came and placed a hand on your stomach, caressing your cheek with the other. His cool clammy hand felt good on your face, but wasn’t enough. 

As you sat down you remembered how you had fainted during Eren’s birthday party, and immediately blamed it on the alcohol. You were worrying that the IVF, wasn’t going to stick, so in order to distract yourself, you drank till you passed out. Things were spotty after that. Increased in appetite, you felt more sluggish, you wanted to sleep all the time and not to mention, the horror of the hormones. 

A week later, even if your period wasn’t due, you got yourself a pregnancy test. Reiner holding your hand as you peed. Bertholdt, read the directions and you fucking it up twice. Apparently you managed to mess up peeing on a stick. 

You had kicked them out of the bathroom. Erwin and Levi were over to pick you up. You had managed to find your way to the nearest pharmacy and called Reiner to pick you up, than prompted them to call Erwin and Levi. You weren’t certain why you didn’t want Eren to come, but you didn’t. 

Those five minutes felt eternal, mentality scolding yourself for getting carried away. You weren’t pregnant, your period wasn’t due till next week. What the fuck were you doing?

The timer went off; you screamed.

You screamed and cried alerting the males in the other side of the door. The my knocked and asked you to open the door, but you couldn’t respond. It was a miracle. All the struggle and for what? So Hanji could do her treatment and work almost like magic? 

When you finally managed to open the door and the confused faces of Erwin and Levi, you explained what happened. How you gave in and went to Hanji. The reason you stopped having sex with them for over a week to make sure the implantation really take. 

“Brat, look at us.” Levi tsk “Erwin, we might have to take her home, she’s not looking hot.”

“I’ll take her to the bathroom. Splash some water on her.” Eren offered “it should be cooked in there.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, I’ll come with.”

“No, you don’t have to, I got her.” He interrupted, Erwin.

“We’ll be fine.” You concluded, you just wanted to get out of there. Away from the heat and the water sounded like it would feel amazing against your skin.

“Come on, babe.” Eren cooed at you.

The walk to the bathroom was taken in silence, you knew he was understanding, you couldn’t articulate words. You were sluggish, declining after every step, you needed to sit down, but he kept you walking. So hot, so thirsty, everything spinning, turning black.

“I got you now, baby.” You hear a voice that doesn’t belong to, Eren.


	12. Yōkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing new characters.

Your body felt like a drought. How Long has it been since you’ve taken a sip of water? You couldn’t tell. All you felt were the restraints around your wrist and the ones on your ankles. At least you were in a plush pillow mattress, that much was felt under your plush body, babies kicking here and there.

The silence didn’t scared you, you’ve been kidnapped, that much you knew. However, you couldn’t tell by whom. The voice didn’t match Eren’s, but it didn’t match Mike’s, either.

Who?

The answer almost comes knocking on the door a few eternity later. The tall man with glasses and dark brown hair, those eyes... they reminded you of Eren’s... Emerald green.

“Don’t be frighten child, I’m not here to hurt you.” His attention on your belly, while shaking a vile on his hands, holding a syringe on his pointer and thumb. 

“Easy for you to say, your not the one strap down on this bed.” You sassed back, earning a smirk from the man “Who are you?” 

“Grisha, I’m Eren and Zeke’s father.” He gently smiles back, like he wasn’t just injecting something into your IV.

“Wait, Zeke? Tall blonde, broke up with me to join the Military, Zeke?”

“The one and only.” The deep voice answered behind the guy who just introduced himself as, Grisha.

“My life really is a shit show.” You mumbled to yourself, but the giggles that escape out of both mouths, made you realized you’ve said it, too, loud. “What are you going to tell me that you were grossed out to make love to me? Or that Eren only did it for X reason.”

“No, slow down will you?” He took off his glasses and wiped them clean, putting them back on. “Grisha, would you please step out side for a bit?”

“Alright, but son, don’t say anything that will put her on edge.” He stepped and place his hand on his shoulder and slight shook him. “I mean it, Eren won’t-“

“I know.” He took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of his father, squeezing it “He should be in Levi’s room.”

“Levi?” Your eyes widen 

“No, sugar plump, he’s here against his will, I think I must of injected more vile in him than, Grisha did to you. You’ve been out for five days. We’ve had to get an IV going for the two of you, gave us a scare there.”

“I just don’t understand?”

“We are finishing what Mike started.” He simply shrugged.

“Mike? Are you in cahoots with him?”

“No, Just, Eren.” He smiled at your wide eyes “he’ll explain later, I’m sure. There’s time to talk, it’s my turn now.”

“Why am I here?” You shimmied into a better position in bed, the restraining cuffs uncomfortable, making you panic a bit, making you feel claustrophobic.

“I love you, I broke things off because I wanted to not tie you down with me and the shit I was going to commit while in duty.”

“I would of stood by you, I would have loved you.” You cried out, he had been a huge part of your life while you were struggling with Reiner and Bertholdt.

“How can you hold the woman you love with blood stained hands?” His sincerity was clearly written in his face. “I was used as a weapon, that’s all. They pointed, I was their go to shooter, the one who took orders, the one who supplied them with pray.”

“Zeke-“ He shushed you 

“I killed him, you know; Mike.” He took a sit next to you in bed “Eren, told me everything he said and did to you.” His anger visibly starts to show “I took great joy in his death. I griped the mans throat as my anger flares throughout my heart pumping it throughout my veins surging me to enjoy the macabre death I’m inflicting and feeling like I’m on top of the world.”

The logical side of you screams that you should run, run far as your feet could carry you. You pray that your voice doesn’t fail you, but it does. Your legs are shaking and your throat runs dry and you just wish you could be anywhere, but here.

“I love you! You’ll be my wife and we’ll start a family of our own.”

“I already have a family. I have Erwin, who loves me, and Levi.”

“What about my brother? What about me?”

“You both decided to fuck me over, you both have lost my trust. I’m heavily pregnant with two mans babies.” You looked desperate, trying to escape.

“No, Eren and Levi have babies, you’ll have none. Those other children, you won’t have to worry about them.” He smiled at her “I’ll have Grisha duplicate what Hanji’s work and you and I will have our own babies, what do you say?”

You automatically try to place your hands on your belly. Zeke’s no stranger to panic attacks, He feels the moment he triggered it, it was a cheap shot in his eyes, any sane person would be send into some sort of panic after delivering those lines. 

“Are you afraid of me?” His lips graced yours and you shivered with disgust “if those things mean that much to you, than I guess, we won’t kill them. I’ll just put a ‘return to sender’ sticker on their foreheads.” He laughed as his teeth nipped your bottom lip 

“I still don’t understand why go through all of this, I’m a no body. Mike said it himself.” Your confusion was deeply rutted, how can someone go as far as kidnap and do all this extra shit for you, for Levi, and what’s going to happen if the kids turn out to be Erwin’s.

“That’s a question for another day, now, do you crave anything? I’m your man now, and only I will satisfy your needs my sugar plump.” 

You fucking curse the day you met Zeke, you curse the day you fell in love with him. He didn’t used Yeager as his last name. You knew he had a step-brother, but never asked him for his name. You were so sloppy in getting peoples history. What made them tick, what was their previous relationship, their family. 

His eyes were always gentle, his smile always warm, one of the things that attracted you to Erwin. They both shared knowledge, both were trusted and held without most respect.

Zeke had helped you with the first renovation of the building you and your brothers owned. He was very well liked by Reiner. You were on your way to getting married, that was all great until he joined the Military. Everything changed after his deployment, he was a changed man. He didn’t want you to be tied down to him, so he dissolved the engagement and you never heard of him again. 

This Zeke, isn’t the man you once upon a time ago knew. He wasn’t the man you once loved. What’s going to happen? Erwin should be looking for you, right?

“Get comfortable, you’re not going anywhere.” He kissed your lips and ushered Grisha in.

“Okay, (Y/n) count down from ten.” And he injected something in your IV and the world started to get dim.

“Eren, won’t be happy about this.” Was the last thing you heard.


	13. Hide and seek

His mornings start the same; empty bottle of Vodka on his side table, alcohol stench clinging on his clothes, dark circles under his cerulean eyes, and a raging headache that just doesn’t seem to go away. 

‘Where are they?’ He wonders a million times a day. There’s not a second of his time that isn’t spent thinking of them.

Erwin Smith, had always been used to being loved. His fathers, showered him with love, He had Marie at one point and when that was gone she was vastly replaced by Levi, than Eren was an added bonus, even if his love was more towards the ravenette than towards him, didn’t matter, it made Levi happy and having Levi happy was a feat on its own. He was even loved by his weird as fuck sister; who he trusted and loved all the same. 

Now Erwin, was left in a six-thousand square feet home, that has empty bedrooms, a kitchen Levi and (Y/n) enjoyed cooking and baking in, and most importantly; the nursery sat half done: four cribs, dressers and three rocking chairs, the walls soft mint pastel color, white trim, and a brown heavy carpet. 

His office was equally empty, Levi and Eren being chairman and his right hand, his partners. 

(Y/n) the love of his life, the one person who managed to surpass his love for Levi, heavily pregnant with his children, and Levi’s was missing. They had such bright future ahead of them, he tries hard to understand how it all went to Hell.

“Run it by me again.” Erwin looks at Hanji with an empty stare.

“We’ve been monitoring, nothing is coming up, no facial compatibility, no out fly, no traffic tickets, nothing. They obviously don’t want to be found.”

“It just doesn’t make sense.” A distraught Reiner says “She loves you and Levi, she wouldn’t leave you. She just wouldn’t leave with Eren.”

“Levi has left us for, Eren.” Erwin sighs 

“She’s not Levi, she wouldn’t leave you. She’s chosen you, over and over again. She’s been wanting to have your children, I don’t care what Eren says, she didn’t leave you for them.” Bertholdt says angrily. His fist slam at Erwin’s, desk. He had been using his connections as much as Moblit and Hanji were. 

Erwin being the CEO of The Survey Corps Military; he had ample of influences. Influences he wasn’t afraid to exploit for his own gain, the branch had owed him that much, but it seemed like they banished like a bad magic trick.

“That’s what’s boggling my mind, how could she be okay with leaving me? I deserve the right to our children, if they are mine.” It hurt to add the last part, but he knew there was a possibility that the babies could all be Levi’s, or his or a mix. It was exciting at first, but given the circumstances, it was now a nuisance. He needed to know, he needed to fight for his rights to his children.

“She loves you Asshole! How many times do you want me to say it?” Reiner snapped. “She wouldn’t just up and leave without saying something, we all know this. She’s not answering my calls, text or emails. I know there’s something wrong.” He emphasized by grabbing his heart. Erwin knew he was right. 

“We are doing everything we can to locate them. Their cellphones have been turned off and there’s no trace of them after Eren took (Y/n) to the restroom. I know shorty went after them, he said something along the lines of ‘something doesn’t seem right’ I didn’t see them after that.” Hanji breathe out, seemingly out of character for her. His sister had been looking everywhere for them as well. Being part of the medical field, she had been looking through hospitals anywhere that she could to see if anyone knew or could point something out. They needed to find Grisha.

“She’s eight months pregnant with quadruplets, she’s going to need a hospital.” Reiner added.

“No, Grisha can set up- Wait a minute.” Hanji jumped up from her seat. “I can see who’s been buying equipment. I’ll make a few calls and I’ll be back.” She ran towards the exit grabbing Moblit as she went.

“Look, I know this is hard, but stay strong, we will find them, we have to find them.” Bertholdt stood next to Reiner “Erwin, we all know she’s in danger, your children are in danger. There’s something about Eren, that doesn’t seemed right.” Erwin wasn’t a stranger to that feeling. 

The first time he had taken Eren, on a date, he felt off. Like he was trying to play the perfect boyfriend. The kid was grade-A stalker, but who could blame him? Levi was worth it. As years went by, he over looked his strange personality. He was determined, the fire in his eye, he wasn’t a bad fuck, either. It was the days that Levi spent with him, that he would see the possessiveness, the way he would want to be with Levi almost twenty-four, seven. 

“Look, I’ll ask Mikasa if she would have an idea of where they possibly could have gone.” Bertholdt finished.

“I’ll come with you.” Erwin was determined to exhaust all avenues.

Erwin listen to the radio as Bertholdt drove towards Mikasa’s house. His cousin Armin, had said they would be at home and he could swing by anytime.

The walk up to the apartment unit was eating at Erwin. 

There was so much that was missed. The ultrasound, the gender reveals, the cravings, the belly rubs, seeing his babies swim around (Y/n) tummy, trying to identify if that was a foot or a hand, a flutter or a full on kick. Him talking to your belly while getting a reaction out of the babies, sharing that excitement with you and Levi. 

He knows he’s been a bad man, had lead fellow soldiers to their deaths, if he has to loose you, Levi and the babies, that’s fine, he’ll atone for his sins, but he needed to make sure you six were fine and safe.

“Hey.” Armin answered the door after the third knock, standing aside to let you three in. “I didn’t know you’ll be coming by so soon. What’s up?”

“Where’s Mikasa?” Erwin didn’t feel like beating around the bush. “Eren took off with (Y/n) and Levi and we think their in trouble.” 

“Their not in trouble, Eren said they no longer love you and they needed to start fresh, I don’t know where they headed of to, if that’s why your here, than you can leave. I know nothing.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest, cold grey eyes looking at them.

“Mikasa, (Y/n), Levi and the babies are in danger.” Erwin tried again.

“Or... maybe... just maybe, they wanted to get away from you?” She retorted back.

“Oh my gosh, seriously bitch, do you think we would be here if that wasn’t the case?” Reiner snapped “I get you weren’t successful at fucking your adoptive brother, but fuck girl, use some common sense, where the fuck could he have taken them? And would daddy dearest help him?”

“Now that you mentioned it...” she paced around the living room “... I did find it odd that Zeke was with them. Eren, dislikes Zeke and Zeke, dislikes Grisha.”

“Mikasa, please tell me they told you where they were when you talked to them last.” Bertholdt was calmer than what Erwin would have managed.

“They were in a rural place in Oregon, last time I talked to them. I assumed they were heading to Washington. I know that’s where Grisha usually goes out for his Vacations, but I don’t know the location. He normally likes to hike and cliff dive last post card I got from him came from Chuckanut.” 

“Do you think they could be there?” Erwin asked mildly irritated, it would be a good fourteen hour drive if they took that route.

“I wouldn’t know, he frequents Canada as well.”

“They haven’t left the country.” Bertholdt says confidently, remembering the previous conversation with Hanji.

“He has connections, he doesn’t have to sign in if his friend is on the post.” She shrugged her shoulders “I’ve been to and back without documentations.”

“Oh my goodness, so he could be anywhere?” Reiner was on the verge of breaking down.

“No, in Canada there’s only one place he’ll be and that will be with Karla in Vancouver. I doubt if they are harboring (Y/n) and Levi, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to take them there. Karla isn’t one of them and neither am I. I promise you, I don’t know where they are, but my best guess will be Seattle or Chuckanut, I pick the latter, it’s a very unpopulated area.”

“I texted Hanji, and she wants us back to Moblit’s friend, Ymir.”

“Do you need us to come?” Armin is pale, trying to digest the information everyone was having a hard time; it had been months.

“No, you guys can stay. I would appreciate it if you can call us, if anything changes.” Erwin Hughes Armin and waved Mikasa, goodbye.

********  
“The names Ymir, I was told you needed my help, I don’t need the back story, I need a recent photo of (Y/n) the one we have on file was from six years ago, for a passport application, that was granted, otherwise, there’s nothing else.” She typed away on a keyboard, monitors all round her. Typical technical room.

“Here” Erwin shows her the pictures he took of you two. “She went missing after that, Levi followed after them, maybe thirty minutes.”

“I’ve checked the cameras around and came short, whoever planned this, they were very thorough. It’s an open venue, they must have crafted a way to get out incognito. There’s no Grisha, there’s no Zeke, even Eren isn’t showing in the monitor.” Ymir’s tongue pokes out her lips “see, here they are entering the bathroom, but if I fast forward, Levi enters forty minutes after Eren, and (Y/n) did.”

“Poof, gone?” Reiner asks in disbelief. “Is there a back door?”

“No, that’s the thing, I’ve been in this Venue many of times, and there’s no back door. Eren took her to the Woman’s restroom, they never came back out.” Ymir finished.

“What could have happened?” Erwin slumped down on his knees “I’ve never felt this useless in my entire life. Wait, can you run the license plates the security footage was able to catch, near the building?”

“Yes, hold on a second. No, sorry.” She tsk. “I’ve got Bryan, Claire, Imelda, John and a Karla.”

“Karla, isn’t that his ex-wife’s name?” Bertholdt asked Erwin. 

“Yes, Mikasa said she lives in Canada.” The three of them stare at her, and she goes back to typing on her keyboard.

“She has dual citizenship.” Ymir spoke like this wasn’t a big deal. 

“Ymir, could you-“

“I’m on it.” She smiled at Erwin “Its been a while since I’ve been on the same brainwave with someone. Makes my job easier.”

“He’s taken.” Reiner spoke up

“I’m into pussy and I’m married to Erwin’s receptionist, Historia.” She laughed at Reiner’s blush “Moblit introduced her to me, when she was trying to get in touch with her biological sister.”

“Small world.” Erwin, let himself have a small smile, it felt foreign.

“Well, they were doing well, till they hit Oregon. The speed cam caught them. I, also see-“

The ringing of a phone startled the room. Erwin picks up His cellphone and stares them, silencing, Ymir. “Hanji, are you sure?” He intently listens to the batshit crazy that is his sister holler on the phone “thank you! I owe you big time.”

“Let me put in an order, you can’t just go all macho and save them, I’ll order back up and have to call Chuckanut’s jurisdictions. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours, I’ll get the chopper.” Ymir smiles wide “You’ll owe me big time.” She slaps Erwin’s wide chest.


	14. Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to reveal who Mike, truly is. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of attempted rape, murder and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are one chapter away from the end. I’m hoped up on pain killers, broke my tailbone after a fell down the stairs and I’m writing while I’m wide awake with unbearable pain, that not even the painkiller is managing to take the edge off. 
> 
> I might come back and edit this chapter, because honestly, I’m not even sure if I’m making sense.lol 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Ever since he was a little boy, his existence has been enchanted with a curse. First, born in France, second Migrating to the States with his Uncles Kenny’s help after his mother’s passing. His mother a prostitute who didn’t know who his father was, was an angel regardless of what she was. She made every sacrifice to help keep him, feed him, love him. They shared a small room with a table, two chairs and a bed all in the same room. He had to watch his mother get fucked by endless men, including the man who claimed to be her pimp. 

Finding his way in The States was harder than he thought. Kenny didn’t have much patience, teaching him how to speak English, was a main source of his beatings, Kenny would literally beat a teaching into him. 

When he didn’t get a beating at home, he would get them at school. At first, they just would call him names, then they would shove him, steal his food, slam books out of his hands, that he could deal with.

When he first came home with a black eye, Kenny asked him what happened. After mulling his decision, he sucker punched him in the face, told him to stand tall and fight back. His face was bleeding, burning with the hot liquid coming out of his busted eyebrow. He didn’t fight back; he passed out.

The next time someone put his hands on him, he managed to do a decent job in defending himself, only problem was, he was the one to get caught. Coming home to an angry Kenny, wasn’t on his cards. Kenny took him to the kitchen and gave him his first beer, spoke of the good ol’ days, even managed to tell great stories about his mother. It’s was nostalgic to say the least, but Kenny, wasn’t done, he wanted Levi to know why he did, what he did.

“The world is filled with scary people, people do stupid shit when afraid, and there’s people like me, who do stupid shit for power.” He put a hand on his shoulder “Your mother was a stupid woman, she should have aborted you, but I can see why she would want to keep you, she was a sucker for kids.” Kenny’s eyes turned ice cold, a glare he hadn’t experienced before “Can’t change the past now can I? Unless, I kill you myself?” He muttered the last to himself, but Levi still heard, still understood how dangerous his uncle could be.

“Teach me your ways.” Levi pleads, he’s afraid of what can happen to him and he wants to learn the art of self defense “I won’t disappoint you.” He pledges out of fear.

Kenny smells fear from a mile away and laughs at him, laughs till his clutching on his stomach and tears start to fall out of the corner of his eyes. “You’re a stupid boy, you know that?” He takes a deep breath and stand up “Alright, I’ll teach you. I don’t need anymore of this phone calls, I’ll teach you how to fight, how to cover your tracks, you’ll be my protege, the moment you fuck up and child services get called, I’m letting them take you.” He swiftly slapped his face to make a point. 

********************  
“I need you to stay with (Y/n)” Eren’s voice broke his concentration “I’ve read that babies in the womb can hear their fathers voice and can tell from touch, those are our babies, and well stay with her.” Eren moved closer to him “I’ve given you a small dose of a tranquilizer, so I’m sure you won’t give me a hard time moving you to her bedroom.” Eren’s kisses his lips and he mentally pukes.

It’s blood-curling having a man he’s loved for over five years but wear the smile he had fallen in love. How that smile scares him to submission and not in the way that Eren wanted for years.

It’s bone-chilling having to know how far his crazy went. He was never a saint, he knew deep down the way Eren loved him, just wasn’t right, but he loved him just as crazily as Eren, did him. He made him feel young, made him feel old, drove him wild in ways he couldn’t phantom and oh, the way Eren kissed. Those lips were intoxicating. Feeling his body writhe under neath him. His defined muscles, yet soft skin. 

He was the insane he needed, so exquisite in bed, his life was turned upside down the moment they became intimate. He wanted to worship him, wanted to spend just as much time with him. 

Things with Erwin were manual, the grind of everyday, but Eren was the electrifying chill that ran through his body, his life was bought out from black and white, he was finally seeing colors for the first time, in a long time.

He was so pleased being able to love him, being able to worship him. He loved him the most, he did anything to prove to him how much he loved him, he always choose him.

Now...

...this crazy wasn’t for his tastes, he couldn’t keep this down now. The truth had come out. The crazy past Levi kept silence for the sake of everyone getting along, Eren swore his batshit crazy father would never interact with them, that his traumatized older brother didn’t even live in the country, oh how he’s paying for keeping quiet. 

The love of his life finally snapped and it was all his fault, he couldn’t do enough to save him from his father, his brother, of himself.

“Levi.” (Y/n) voice is heard, laced with fear, Kenny laughters plagues The otherwise silent room. 

When Levi killed Kenny, Levi was wounded from a round of shots, he managed to fight for the control of the stupid gun that Kenny loved. He managed to grip it and didn’t even think twice and shot him. His voice still haunted him, and it usually always came in the most of grim of times.

“Why isn’t he responding?” He could hear the desperation in his (Y/n) voice, oh how much did he fail her. His shame is laid out, his weakness was Eren, always had been.

“His just sleeping.” Eren answered her nonchalantly, as she should know what’s been going on, what? Days, weeks, months?

Eren’s craziness was down to a science, he had been tortured by his father, Grisha.

Grisha never accepted that his son was Gay, he always wanted a girl, he already had a son, he needed a girl, almost had his way, till they adopted Mikasa. That was about all Eren, ever spoke, he never wanted to talk about the crazy shit his father made him go through, but Levi was sure it involved rape, torture and experimental treatments. Levi though he had freed Eren from Grisha, but it turns out, Grisha was the one who was a prisoner to Eren, now Zeke.

“Good,” Eren was hyped “you’re awake, baby.” He clapped his hands. 

“They haven’t hurt you, have they, (Y/n)” Levi’s voice was rough and grain like quality, he could tell that she had been kept in good conditions. Her hair was longer, and aside from the red puffy eyes, she looked amazing. 

Her stomach was home to his soon to be children. He couldn’t love her anymore, even if he tried. 

“Rude, I was in the middle of telling you a story.” Eren rolled his eyes at them both.

“Eren, I need to pee.” (Y/n) squirmed on her side of the bed “May I please go use the bathroom?”

“No, that’s why Daddy put on a catheter, silly. It’s not okay to move in your condition only three times a day after you eat, doctors orders.” He pinched her cheek and slapped it slightly “now, let me begin, I’m a busy man.”

Levi looks directly at Eren, wondering when he lost him, wondering how long he’s blinded by his love for him, that he couldn’t see the monster he’s become. He needed to keep his emotion on check, he couldn’t afford to snap now. He needed to continue to act out the lie that has been the past two years.

Levi had felt Eren slip down his fingers when (Y/n) had initially started her treatments. Eren was even more brattier than usual, messing with their girlfriend, became a favorite pastimes of his and he was skillful in making (Y/n) cry and doubt herself, doubt in Levi’s and Erwin’s love. 

Levi, has decided that Eren didn’t love (Y/n) or Erwin, Everyone could tell. He had his moment where he was super sweet, but then he would be cold and detached, it scared everyone. They’ve talked about Eren, the way he ‘Loved’ them, but Levi was always there to calm down their fears, till he couldn’t.

That was the biggest fight he’s ever been involved with Erwin, now (Y/n) in the mix. There were words thrown around. ‘His psychotic’ and ‘He’s obsessed with you.’ Levi would reply that he was in love with him and he would choose him over then anytime. That night he packed his suitcase and Eren’s, took off with him.

He should have known that there was something wrong this time. When their body collided in bed, the psychedelic feeling he always felt, was no longer there. The euphorias felt with (Y/n) was missing from his soul. At this point he didn’t deny himself the image of having Erwin fucking him into (Y/n) while the both would pound her into the mattress. 

The moment Levi and Erwin found out (Y/n) was pregnant, he didn’t feel the loss of Eren, he didn’t even care that he wasn’t here celebrating along with them. Things were so peaceful when it was just the three of them, even if Reiner and Bertholdt were present.

“It’s alarming, truly, how charming I can be. When I interview Mike, I told him my name is this, he said forget it I’d rather call you this, I found the endearment in the nickname he gave me. He was tall, handsome and most importantly he had bad intentions. A snake can smell a snake in their natural habitat, oh did he smelled of poison. I asked him a few things about his personal life, he was trying to keep things to himself, me being me, of course I had a thorough search. 

I tried to fire him, but he was a few steps ahead of me, he equally had done his search on me. We became ‘friends.’ He had bedded Petra a few times and then talked about a fatass that was attending the gym he was working out. Mike claimed he saw you with Reiner, but at the time I didn’t know who you were, so I told him to bed you, make it a challenge, boy did he. 

I’m not super evil, I swear. Mike came to me for some birth control, and morning after pills and then he asked for the magic pill that induces miscarriage. It had been years since I’ve talked to daddy dearest and well, the pills weren’t cheap, but I managed to make a deal and got them for him. Thought they were for Petra, I guess I was wrong.

When I first saw you hanging out with Petra, I was stumped, You seemed familiar, I just couldn’t place you, why did you look familiar? I was going to a meeting, till it hit me, Zeke’s engagement photo. I looked for it once I got home and sure enough, it was you.

Mike, decided to let his true colors shine, he was treating you badly and it irked me. I’ve never liked my brother, but nonetheless, I listened to him talk about you, like you were some Goddess to him, He’s never been the same since he broke the engagement off.

I never imagined Erwin, falling for you, you have a type don’t you? Tall and blonde. I was sure you wouldn’t want Levi and I. Mike wasn’t happy about my involvement with you. He was ready to spill it all after he attacked you. He was losing his mind. Petra was forcing him to marry her, she was ready to divorce Oluo, He couldn’t accept the fact that you were having a better life. 

He’s a twin, if you guys hadn’t figured it out. He killed his twin for his money, He had the education, the diplomas, the love of his family. He killed his parents, than his twin, made it seem like an accident. Now, like I said, I’m not super evil, I made mistakes, but I would never kill anyone, or help someone hide them, but he blackmailed me, he knew my weakness is Levi.

Petra over heard us, the idiot gave her a key to his apartment. That afternoon, when he attacked you, he asked me to get Grisha to help him escape to Canada, Daddy had connections, but what the idiot didn’t know was how crazy Zeke is about you. Zeke killed him on the spot the moment Eld, that’s his real name by the way, explained what he did to our (Y/n).

You know, at first I didn’t want to involved myself with you. Zeke has been in love with you, I felt like I was betraying him. The decision was made easy when Levi started to pay more attention to you. I was livid. I couldn’t see how you got Zeke, Erwin and Levi, wrapped around your fingers. 

When we separated, I didn’t get a chance to kiss you goodbye. I had to admit to myself that I missed your plump lips on mine, on my cock, no matter how many times Levi, sucked me off, did it come near your expertise. I missed holding you in my arms, you were always soft and warm, I needed you, I wanted to be back with you, even if that included taking Erwin, back. Sacrifices had to be made.

I didn’t lie when I told you I love you. I really do mean that. Zeke, doesn’t want Levi or I to touch you like we did before, but I can’t let you both go. I told Erwin, that we no longer loved him, that we were moving in with our lives and the babies. You’re both mine, I need you guys in my life. I mean, I guess I’ll always have a part of you (Y/n) every time I hold Levi’s babies in my arms. If the other ones turn out to be Erwin’s, we will simply put them up for adoption. I couldn’t care for Erwin, so I don’t care what happens to those kids.”

“Eren, those kids are part (Y/n) didn’t you say you want a part of her?” Levi’s voice trembled a bit. “Baby, I want all the babies.” He looks at (Y/n) and send her a pointed look, hoping she would go along. 

“Yeah, I’m okay with Levi having the babies.” (Y/n) swallows hard, the color of her skin is almost drained.

“You said I need to bond with the babies, is there anyway, you’ll let me sit behind her so I can wrap my arms around her belly, laying my hands on them?” Levi wanted to protect all six of them, he was confident enough to assume, Eren wouldn’t let Zeke, hurt him. “I would like to bond alone with her and them, please, you’ve been with her for all this time, I want all attention on me.” He tried to use some of a Eren’s words against him.

“Fine, but I’ll only give you a few hours, when dinner time comes, we are all eating together.” He spoke as he rearranged the shackles, positioned Levi as he requested and left as soon as he kissed them both on the lips.

“Levi, I’m so scared.” She began to cry. “They haven’t hurt me, besides the restraints and depriving me of my freedom, they’ve taken good care of me, but I’m still scared, I miss you so much and I need, Erwin.” 

“I’m here now, baby. I don’t know how, but I know we’re going to leave and with all our babies.” Levi kissed (Y/n) fervently, he has missed her in his arms. 

He couldn’t keep his hands of off the swell of her stomach, his babies were active, kicking and swimming. He was over joyed with the promise of their children and a house with (Y/n) and Erwin. 

He was praying, that Erwin knew (Y/n) well enough, to know that she would never leave him, specially not with their children. 

Hanji’s wedding had Erwin, dreaming of walking down the aisle. Levi, dreamer the same. 

He’s not sure when he revocable fell in love with her, he wasn’t sure when her body was a necessity to survive. How he counted the days down to Saturday, the day he’ll have her all to himself. 

His favorite pastime was caressing her skin, kissing her lips, taking her to places, not even Eren was worthy of. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He kicks himself fro trying to resist to love her. 

How could he not love her? Her smile, her kindness, her spunk, she challenges him, always has him on his toes, and the fact that she’s dripping in self confidence, bathe him in, helped him accept himself, his height, his weight size, his fucked up past. He was a new man because of her. 

He was aware of (y/n) straining her neck to look back at him. “I love you, so much.” He kissed her lips, he needed those lips on his. To erase the toxicity that was Eren. “I thought, I was never going to see you or our babies again.” His voice is trembling and he lets himself cry. He hugs her closer to him, he wanted to find a way to escape, but he was way, too, weak. They’ve been drugging him since they abducted him, feeding him, smaller portions to make sure he doesn’t regain his strength, not until they moved to another country. “How king has it been?”

“I’m three weeks from my due date.” She breathes out “I’ve been begging them to let me see you, but Zeke, refused. 

“Why did they let me in here now?” Levi placed a small kiss on her shoulder

“Grisha...Grisha, killed him.” He could feelnher tremble in his arms “He tried to rape me, he tried to force himself on me, he had been molesting me, touching me inappropriately, I always screamed no, Grisha would come in and drag him away, but one day, he accidentally overdosed him. Whatever was in the syringe, he struggled to keep him still, and accidentally injected the whole dose. I saw him as foam mixed with blood dropped out of his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. He seized on top of me, Grisha screamed for Eren, but he was busy with you, he couldn’t grab him quick enough, that’s why I’m on bed rest, he hurt me, Grisha had to stop the contractions.”

“That bastard.” He was fuming, he was weak and pathetic, he couldn’t save Eren and now he could possibly loose you, too. “I know, Eren wouldn’t hurt us, and Grisha loves Eren, too, He won’t hurt us.”

“They won’t let us free, either.” 

“Do you hear that?” Levi silenced her.

There was commotion going on, he didn’t know where, he didn’t even see how far apart their rooms were. 

‘Put your hands in the air, you’re under arrest’ they both hear the faint sound of a male shouting orders

Doors slamming open and shut ‘all clear’ were heard coming closer and closer to them.

“I found you, Captain Ackerman” his favorite soldier announced “let’s bring you two home.” Ymir smiled at them. 

Levi was glad to know they were going home


	15. Kokoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update.   
> I’m so excited for the new season coming up.

The screams that fill the room with high octaves coming from you, drown down the groans that come from Erwin. His skin drenched with sweat as he rocks himself in and out of you, the sweet reunion that you’ve been dreaming about since the moment you and Levi were taken.

His fingers trail every single inch of your body as his lips connects to your lips. Your back pressed on his chest; the only position this huge belly of yours let’s him take you. Your breast bounce every time he slams his hips up to met your heat, grabbing your thigh stronger and managing to lift it even more. You had came twice and you were overwhelmed by the sensation you were feeling now, even the air caressing your nipples felt like it was, too, much, but damn it if you didn’t need this.

You needed his touch, you were starved for his touch. Your body had missed his and you felt how his missed yours.

“Erwin.” You shouted as you felt him cum inside you, the warm ropes of semen coating your insides. The thought of it making a mess as it twined with your own juices, had you whimpering into his lips. 

“I missed you, I was going insane.” He kissed your jaw, your cheek, trailing his lips to your temple an resting his head against yours “How long should we give Levi?” 

“I’m not sure.” He hugged you closer to him “I can’t even imagine the heartbreak he’s going through, right now.” You were worried about Levi, he had refused to come home and was staying in one of the many apartments buildings Reiner and Bertholdt own with you.

“We need to find a new house to live in, I can only imagine how hard it’s going to be for him.”

“I just can’t believe Grisha managed to kill Eren, then managed to kill himself, I never imagined he would go out like that.” Your eyes closed as tears fell “They were equally crazy, but Eren didn’t deserve to go out that way.”

“He would of been arrested, I’m sorry if I sound cruel, but Grisha did us a favor by killing him.” He took a deep breath “He was going to kill our babies, you and I both know that was their plan.”

“Yes, that was the plan, Levi convinced him that day you rescued us to let him keep the babies, all of them. The way Eren phrased it- it seemed to me, that the plan was to get rid of me. Levi felt it and tried to keep the babies safe as much as he could. That was the first day I saw him since being in that place.”

“I missed you both, but...” He took a deep breath, you felt him shiver. There was so much you needed to talk about, but Levi immediately secluded himself. “... I can’t verbalize how I feel, I feel so much and I’m scared. Afraid that we might have lost Levi.”

The morning light was dim, the day starting out cloudy. The rain threatening to come. You had a scheduled cesarean. It had been the second day since you’ve gotten rescued, Hanji saying it was time for the babies to come out, that it was dangerous to let you go full term. You only hoped that Levi will show up, you had hoped to be in labor with both Levi and Erwin.

There was so much emotional damaged, you knew that couldn’t be fully salvaged.

“Levi!” You scream as he makes his way into the room, they were prepping you to get an epidural. 

“Ma’am, I need for you not to move.” The anesthesiologists tried to reprimand you, but you couldn’t of helped the outburst. Levi had finally showed up.

“Hey, baby.” He glared at the man who had you bend forward, while you hugged a pillow. “I apologize for just now showing up, you know traffic.” He dead pan, but his eyes screamed ‘I’m sorry’ 

“You’re here, that’s all that matters.” You smiled at him. 

“Where’s Erwin?”

“Talking to Hanji, she’s overly excited and He’s trying to calm her down. She’s been popping pills, Erwin is a bit concerned.” You kept the position as the needle connected to your back and a small burn was felt on a concentrated spot.

“Do you feel this?” The anesthesiologists asked.

“No.” You softly smiled at him. 

“I need you to stay awake.” He asked as he helped position you back into the bed “Do you smell anything off?”

“No.” He fired more questions at you, but you were hardly conscious to register them, just a blur of ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ left your mouth. Smiling all the same towards Levi. 

“Ah, Levi.” Erwin stepped awkwardly into the room and the tension grew. “I didn’t think you would show.” He added a layer of pettiness to his statement. 

“They’re my children, too.” Levi quipped back. “The documents we signed, legally bonds me to our babies, even if I’m not the biological father.”

“Levi-“

“You know, Erwin. I know what this is about. I know that this is because of my past behavior and I get it, you’re hurt and feel deceived.”

“I love you so much, Levi. You chose him, at every turn.” His voice was wavering.

“It’s partially your fault.” Levi shared an eye glance with you. “You have no right to make me feel like I did you wrong. I love you, Erwin, I really, honest to God, fucking do. You just loved your career more.”

“I thought-“

“No! Now that we are face to face, let’s bring the truth out.” He took a stance “Eren saw in me, what you didn’t. He made me feel like I was loved and cared for. I denied my feeling towards him for a while, but you were so career driven, you had placed me on a back burner, as if I was just water you could come and turn me on and off as you fucking pleased.”

You held on to your surroundings, trying your damn best to not let the epidural take you away to dreamland, but your eyelids were weighted down by drowsiness.

“You want to know how I advanced my career along side yours? I was tired of going to sleep in an empty bed, tired of waking up to you asleep at the office or knocked out on the couch. You had early mornings and late nights. No days off, no fucking communication with me, the only time I, fucking ever saw you, were in meetings or if we bumped into each other in the toilets.

Do you know how many fucking times I was stood up by you? Dinner reservations went to hell, I sat at those tables waiting for you, having to have dinner alone. Eren, would bring me lunch, when he knew I, didn’t leave the office to eat. He was so observant-“

“Being observant is part of being a stalker.” Erwin, cut him off.

“Observant.” Levi stated, again. “Eren- he had his flaws, I’ll admit. However, the kid went out of his way to try to be with you for me. It seriously took you a year to properly date him. He and I were left mostly alone in that huge house while you worked. I was trying so hard to be understanding, I know you love your job, you love what you do; I do as well. You just didn’t give me a spot in your life for five fucking years, you rarely gave Eren and I time to love you, for you to love us. I almost ended our relationship, but you brought (Y/n) in. How did you think we felt when you all of a sudden had time for her? How we got shoved to a fucking day a mother fucking week? Huh?”

“Levi-“ 

“Don’t you dare interrupt me, asshole.” He screamed, you were afraid the nurses would call security.

“Once again, we tried our best to continue to love you, Eren at this point had stayed with you, because I did. Then we got to know (Y/n) we legitimately fell in love with her. Eren, didn’t think he did, but he figured it out after we separated from you. The problem wasn’t (Y/n) or her fertility issues - not with me at least- but with you. You tried to control us, you broke us, Eren was done and so was I. I would have loved to had taken (Y/n) with us, but she choose, You.”

“I’m the villain in this story?”

“Are you even listening to what your saying? I fucking love you, Erwin. You and I have so much history, but sometimes... you gotta know when to quit.”

“Are you ending us?” Erwin’s false bravado slipped away at Levi’s words.

“Yes, it’s been over for so long, Erwin. I love you, but I can’t be with you, at least not right now, as Co-parents, but not as a lover.”

“What about (Y/n)?”

“If she accepts me, I would like to be with her, I don’t want my relationship with her to stop.”

“Levi, please.” You begged, but knew he was right. Eren had mentioned his reasonings; asides from wanting the babies. However, Zeke was possessive and wouldn’t let you three be together. 

“(Y/n), I know that maybe you’ll say no-“

“Levi, I love you and I’ll always be with you.” You tried to smile through the numbness and tears. “I’ve always loved you and Erwin. I can’t say the same for Eren, it always felt wrong, forced, but I can understand.”

“Thank you, baby.” He leaned in an kissed you. “I do love, Erwin. I just can’t love him in that kind of way, for now, maybe not ever. Only time can tell.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Moblit softly knocked on the door that was left ajar “Hanji, will be in shortly to prep you for the OR.” He ducked after those words.

The room that is supposed to be filled with nervous jitters, happiness to be meeting your babies, was tainted by selfishness, hurt and most of all distrust. If it wasn’t because you were sedated with the epidural, this situation would have taken you straight to stress labor. 

As you were closing your heavy lids, you had Erwin and Levi on either side of your bed. Levi sitting with his legs crossed, your left hand in his hand, softly running around the I.V drip. 

Erwin, sat on your right. His eyes red and his uneasy posture; stiff as a board. Years of military training over taking his posture. His hand taking yours as he mimicked, Levi. 

Both were pointedly ignoring each other, but you selfishly accepted the attention they showered you with. Although, at some point they fought when they both wanted to feed you ice chips; you pretended to go back to sleep.

Finally, after two excruciatingly long hours, Hanji, makes her way into the room. 

“Hey sweet pea.” She smiled at you, looking more calmed and relax, which worried you. “I had to get a few things off my system, pesky pills were still alive since last night. How are you feeling? I mean epidural wise, I can sense the tension in the room.”

“I still feel a small tug and pull and a bit of discomfort.” 

“Can you feel this?” While you couldn’t see what she was doing, you felt a small pinch on your legs.

“Did you just pinch me?”

“What about this?” 

“I feel like you stuck a needle in my stomach.”

“Now?”

“Pinching my stomach.”

“Okay, when was the last time you pressed the button to release more medication?”

“There’s a button?”

“The anesthesiologists never mention it to us.” Erwin spoke from his seat.

“Yeah, I don’t recall him saying it either.” Levi agreed.

“Oh, sweet pea, I’m sorry. We will have to administer more before we head in.” She took the button and pressed it. “Let’s give it another hour, I’ll be back.”

“Why didn’t you tell us that you’re not comfortable?” Erwin scolded you 

“When they came in to check the baby monitor, I felt the tug on the monitor.” You rubbed your sleepy eyes.

“You could have told us.” Once again Levi was agreeing with Erwin, beats them fighting.

You didn’t answer, the new doze lulled you back to sleep.

“Sweet Pea, wake up.” You felt two strong hands shake you “How are you feeling?”

“Drowsy.” You answers honestly. “I feel like I peed myself.”

“Oh, dear.” Hanji eyes were wide open.

“What?” You panicked.

“Your water broke on its own, but the fact that you can feel it.” She raised your robe up “can you feel this?”

“Yes.”

“This?”

“Yes.”

“What about this?”

“Nothing.”

“This?”

“Nothing.”

“How about, now?”

“The fuck was that?”

“Yes or no.”

“I think it’s obvious, shitty glasses.” Levi snapped. 

“Look shorty, I’m just doing my job. I can’t have her feel when I cut into her, it could send her body into shock.”

“Alright, were doubling the doze and it should be ready to go once we make it to the OR.”

As soon as Hanji left, there were a team of nurses disconnecting you from the baby heart monitor, pulling plugs to things that made you feel like it was done in an inhuman urgency, to say you weren’t nervous was the understatement of the year. 

Sweat.  
Jitters   
Silent tears escaping.

This moment was supposed to be filled with Happiness, albeit nervousness, but happiness nonetheless.

What was happening was disorienting, the room was spinning. Hanji keeping small talk, trying to engage staff to communicate, slowly one by one answering her questions.

“Speak to me sweet pea, I’m two incisions away to meeting your first baby.”

“I-I feel a bit faint.”

“Her vitals seem normal.” The nurse who was stationed behind Levi spoke to Hanji.

“Baby number 1... Boy. Dark hair.” The nurse announced. 

The thought of the baby having dark hair, still didn’t settle anyone’s nerves. You all speculated, there would be a rare chance a baby would be blond with blue eyes, you had a different color than Erwin and your eyes were darker than his. 

“Baby number 2... Boy. Dark hair.”

“Baby number 3... Girl. Dark hair.” 

“Baby number 4... Boy. Dark hair.” 

You saw as Erwin and Levi stood up and walked towards the bassinets the babies were deposited to be checked. 

Neither of them cooing to the babies and it worried you a bit. The babies were screaming at top of their little lungs and you wanted to stretch on the cot you laid in, trying to get a sneak peak, but as soon as Hanji said she was starting to “pack you back in.” A minute or two latter you felt air bubbles in your upper chest and back, your nose stuffed up and you couldn’t breathe. The content of your stomach sputtering up like a geyser. The nurse fought with pushing your face towards your side, but the neck was stiff and it refused to move.

You couldn’t breathe, you felt like you were about to knock out. The vomit keeps coming up like you had a three course meal, and the nurse wasn’t doing much to help, at least you don’t think. 

You lost track of time by the time your nasal passage deflated enough for you to breathe and your esophagus was cleared of bitter vile. 

“Are you okay?” You look up to see Erwin and Levi holding the babies in their arms. 

A small smile stretched in your face this was what you were hoping to see. “Can I see them?” They stepped closer to you. A nurse helping with the exchange of babies. 

Each baby got to lay on your chest for a minute or so, till you had held all four of them.

“We will take the babies to get cleaned up and do further testings. They seemed to be doing just fine, so no incubator, like we originally thought they would need. You did such an amazing job sweet pea.” Hanji kissed the top of your head. “I need Daddies to sign some papers, in order to do further testing, specially the DNA one. We have to do it, I’m not taking ‘No’ for an answer.” She glared at her brother, but smiled at Levi.

“They are wheeling me back to a recovery room.” You smiled at them. Wondering what was running in their mind.

“I’m so happy.” Erwin finally broke the silence that had plagued the OR.

“This is what we had been working hard for the past 3years, baby.” Levi kissed your lips.

Sharing a look, Erwin leans in and gives Levi a chaste peck on his lips, but Levi pulls him back. He buried his face into Erwin’s chest. “Just give me some time. I love you! I can’t be without you.” You hardly heard him, but he said those words you were hoping he would say. 

“All the time you need.” Erwin kissed the top of his head and extended his hand towards you and you took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
